


Pokemon: The Black Dawn

by 1MrGray



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure, Death, Depressing, Epic, Gen, Humor, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon point of View, Pokemon: The Black Dawn, Sad, Touching, gym badges, pocket monsters - Freeform, pokemon main characters, umbreon main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MrGray/pseuds/1MrGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has always been nothing but sorrow and desolation after two year's ago. I had no point to even living honestly. But one day everything changed when a pokemon trainer caught me and I met the pokemon that changed my life. But these pokemon knowing me come at a price with the pokemon after me.</p><p>This story takes place from the view of Pokemon and our main protagonist is an umbreon. Their is also multiple points of View from the other characters in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Also on a side note I would also say I mostly work on fanfiction.net and if you enjoy this story you can get all the up to date chapters on this link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10138537/1/The-Black-Dawn

Prologue

I treaded through the ice cold snow that was almost higher than my legs. I shivered uncontrollably as the snow from the blizzard blinded my vision. The blood that covered my whole body and the tears that streamed down my face tremendously dropped my body temperature as the liquids froze to my body and increased my risk of hypothermia. My paws were frozen to the point that I couldn't feel them and I was running out of strength with no motivation to keep me moving.

"Why me," I asked whatever divine being watched over this world. As usual all I got was silence.

"Why did it have to be me?" I asked again, but only got a vicious gale of wind in my face. It felt like an ice-cold whip cutting my skin.

"Am I just here to suffer," I cried out as tears escaped my eyes. The liquid tears instantly became cold and only made my misery worse.

I continued to fight my way through the snow that only got thicker along with the blizzard that only seemed to get stronger with every second that passed. At this point I was nearing my end, I was running out of energy at this point and knew I'd soon freeze to death. What would it matter if I died? It's not like I had anyone left to miss me. If anything I'd be forgotten, no one to mourn my death or reflect on me or even remember that I even existed in the first place.

After a minute of fighting the urge to die I came to the conclusion that I was dead long ago. I relaxed my muscles and fell into the snow and the rest of my body became numb. I lied on the ground waiting to pass away from the cold, I listened to the blizzard freeze over the world. After a while I lost complete feeling in my body and I felt myself becoming more and more tired with every passing second. I knew it was my time and I was slightly happy that it was my time. My vision faded and my eyes closed as I felt my body shut down.

Was this the afterlife? I felt… warmth. This couldn't be right. If I was allowed to suffer my whole life then why would I feel comfort in death? My eyes slowly opened as I realized that I wasn't dead and instead I was in a tent lying on the ground. I tried to move but I quickly realized that I was cocooned in multiple layers of blankets snuggly wrapped around me. In the center of the tent there was a small fire burning that provided extra warmth from the frigid blizzard that failed to take my life. Despite the gaping hole in my heart I felt safe here.

"Your awake, do you need anything? Food, water, maybe more blankets." I turned my head a little to see a zorua with a small smile on his face. Despite his kindness I didn't respond and I just lied my head down and watched the fire burn the wood into cinder. What difference would it make, what I wanted? It would never fix things and give me my life back.

"Are you alright kiddo, you know you're lucky to be alive. We only found you because we stepped on you. You were covered in snow and if you were out there any longer you'd be dead right now." The zorua told me as he walked closer to me.

"I'm surprised you didn't get frost bite kid, you're pretty lucky you know."

"I'm not lucky," I replied back in a hollow voice. At this point I just wanted to disappear completely into the comfort of the blankets that provided me warmth. Sadly all the blankets in the world wouldn't provide me enough comfort to make me feel any better about what happened.

"Hey, no need to be a pessimist buddy," the zorua said with a comforting smile that failed to melt my ice cold heart. "Now where is your family so we can get you home?" the zorua asked and my heart instantly plummeted. I didn't respond and I just looked away as I remembered what happened the night before. I gritted my teeth as tightly as I could to help hold back my emotions. My eyes were now growing heavy and every time I blinked it made it harder to hold in the tears that wanted to escape.

"I'll give you some time," the zorua said as he noticed my mental state and he left me with some privacy. After a few minutes I was able to control my emotions and I tossed and turned until I broke free of the cocoon that provided me comfort. I walked towards the tent door, and right before I walked outside I heard talking. I stopped moving and I listened carefully to the voices, one of which I recognized to be the zorua.

"I don't know he wouldn't talk much," The zorua said to an unknown pokemon.

"You saw that thing he was covered in blood! You should have just left him to die out there!" another voice yelled. My ears pricked up as I listened to the conversation that involved me.

"He's a kid! Did you just expect me to leave him to freeze to death like that! We haven't even heard his side of the story!"

Everything became clear at this point. I wasn't lucky after all, here I thought there was a chance that something good was going to happen for once, but instead I lived just so I could continue suffering, Even after a near death experience things were already going horribly for me.

"I don't care. Get that thing out of here now." The zorua almost instantly re entered the tent after those words and he practically bumped into me as he walked in since I was right next to the exit.

"Hey you're up and moving now" The zorua said with an uneasy smile on his face that was obviously forced. Instead of calling him out on what just happened I just walked right out of the tent without a single word.

"Hey kid where are you going," The zorua yelled at me as he followed me. Outside was a small little camp that was set up that was covered in snow. Sitting on a wooden stump was a servine who just shot me a nasty glare. No doubt that he was the one that wanted me out of here. Doing as the servine wanted I made my way towards the giant plain of snow.

"Seriously talk to me kid, you can't just go out there alone." The zorua then grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to look him in the eyes. "I can't let a kid like you wander off alone, especially after a blizzard." The zorua said as he made direct eye contact.

"I'm not your problem," I replied back as I broke my shoulder free and walked off into the big open world that was covered in snow. I continued to walk without a purpose or a clue where I was going. I was heading in the direction that the sun rose from and I knew if I continued this way I would find somewhere else. Somewhere where I could find hope and forget everything that's happened.

"Hey are you going to be okay," the zorua called out to me from his camp. I didn't look back. I had no reason to look back, I just kept moving forward and never looked back once.

For the longest time I traveled Kalos without a purpose. I didn't have anything except myself. Most people feared umbreon's like me so it was nearly impossible to make friends or socialize. For a matter of fact that zorua was possibly the last friendly face I saw for the longest time.

Chapter 1: Awakening

Present time (Two years later)

I stood under a tree on a big grassy hill that gave me a clear view of the world around me. Snow gently fell from the night sky and slowly coated the world around me in a pure white. The sky was quite the spectacle tonight since it was a full moon that illuminated the world around me and reflected off the snow. The night was silent and I could hear nothing but the snow gently falling to the ground as a soft breeze blew through the air and created a symphony for my ears.

This night was perfect, yet I was dazed, confused and mostly terrified. I stood in a puddle, a puddle of my now lifeless mother's blood. I stared at the Leafeon's limp body as blood gushed out of the giant gash in her neck. The wound was fatal and probably killed her within a minute or less. My stomach was tossing and turning as I felt the urge to vomit from the scene.

'Why is this happening,' was all I could think. I felt shivers run down my spine and I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I watched my reality fall apart before my eyes. Everything was perfectly fine not even an hour ago, how could things change so fast? She didn't deserve this. No one did.

Then I looked down at my paws. I stared at the dark crimson blood that soaked them and hid their natural shiny black color. My paws trembled at the sight of the blood. My head then began to throb with pain that was inconceivable as my head felt as if it was about to burst open. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth hoping the pain would soon go away, I eventually managed to get the strength to open my eyes and try and get a grip on myself. Then all I could notice was my supposedly dead mother at eye level with me staring into my eyes with disgust and hatred. Crimson tears of blood went down her eyes as she continued to stare at me with hatred. That is when my head really began to pulse with pain. I began to get dizzy and really weak. I tousled over and felt myself slip into darkness as I fell unconscious.

I jolted up instantly as I inhaled really hard as if I almost suffocated to death in my own sleep. I quickly realized that it was just that nightmare again, and none of it was real or at least to an extent wasn't real. After a few seconds I caught my breath and I lied back down completely as I tried to shake off that nightmare. That nightmare that keeps haunting me almost every night, and because of that I haven't had a good night of sleep in almost two years, and it was really beginning to catch up to me.

After I woke up a little more I tried to stand up but the moment I put pressure onto my front right paw I felt as if my bones were made of glass and were shattering into pieces. I instantly fell to the ground, absorbing the entire impact with my jaw as it was first to make contact with the solid concrete. Memories on how I injured my leg began flashing back into my head as I remembered the fight I was in last night. I was jumped by three pokemon who weren't too fond of my species along with ninety percent of the world.

Seeing as I was back on the dirty ground I took a few seconds to take in my surroundings and noted the details in the alley I was in. The alley looked like any typical alley: there were a few dumpsters following the wall that had trash filled to the tip top, and along with that there was a bunch of trash that didn't make it in the dumpster even though it was right there. Besides the beautiful spectacle of the alley the only other thing I could say about this alley was that it smelled so bad I can't even put it into proper context.

My head then peaked up and I noticed the few rays of the sun that shined down into the alley and slightly warmed my cold body, although I couldn't say I was too fond of the sun since I was a creature of the night, or nocturnal if you'd like to put it like that. After a few seconds of recovering from my leg pain I carefully stood up on wobbly feet and this time I didn't use my injured arm.

I wobbled around a lot when I stood up but I began making my way out of the smelly alley. Halfway down the alley I walked through a dirty puddle of water that practically froze my paws off, but despite that I stopped and looked down into my reflection. In the puddle of water I saw a male umbreon looking right back at me or my reflection in other words. The umbreon I looked at in the puddle looked back with crimson red eyes that were the exact color of one of the things I hated the most in this world, blood. Every time I looked at myself I was reminded of it. I was also covered in what I hoped was dirt and not something else… Along with the dirt I was covered in minor scratches and some swollen bruises. Excluding the damage done to my body I was fine at the moment. One neat thing about me is that I'm what humans call a shiny, I was blessed with the rare gene of having blue rings on my body, which was a curse in all out honesty since pokemon trainers practically shit themselves at the sight of me, which was usually my queue to run like hell. My physical build was also not too shabby I wasn't a bodybuilder but I also wasn't fat like those humans that can't lay off the fast food.

After I finished inspecting my current conditions I decided it was time to get a move on, I limped my way out of the alley avoiding any pressure on my wounded paw. The moment I stepped one paw outside of the alley my delicate eyes were instantly blinded by the sun. As I said before, umbreon's are nocturnal so I resented the sun's ultraviolet rays. I took a few steps back into my alley where I had some cover from the sun. Out in the streets were human's walking around carrying on with a normal day.

I never did like humans. They seemed to always be the root of problems, War, environmental problems and being stupid creatures that only rely on technology. A little ironic to say since I'm living in a city full of those human's. I never could get along with one since every human has to try and pull a pokeball on me. That's another thing I despise about them, they enslave pokemon and make us fight each other, shouldn't that be like illegal with their little law system that constantly fails?

Luminose city was the Mew forsaken city I was stuck in at the moment. Like most big cities there was a good side of town and a polar opposite where you could expect to get shanked or kidnapped by an ice cream man or the friendly man with free candy, whom may I note does not have the kind of candy you're thinking of…

'How do I get across without drawing too much attention to myself?' was the question I asked myself mentally. I wasn't really fond of the idea of getting captured by humans and going on that redundant cliché journey to beat the eight gym leaders. This normally wasn't a problem since I'm usually awake at night, but here I am awake during the day.

I soon realized that there was no end to the humans and the few pokemon that populated the streets and I was just going to have to take my chances and hope I was a little luckier than last night. I waited about a minute to see if their numbers would dwindle but there was no luck. I took my chances and bolted off running on three of my paws. Everyone stopped and looked at me as I zigzagged through the streets avoiding any form of contact. I could hear a few shocked comments from the sight of a shiny umbreon running through the streets and that only motivated me to keep going, I honestly hated standing out.

I ran around and under people and some of them just moved out of the way naturally. The streets were full of many different shops and a few street vendors. When I saw the street venders I was actually tempted to stop running and steal my next meal. Getting food that didn't come out of a trash is hard for a wild pokemon in a city and I was not settling for anyone's leftovers.

I ran up to a street vender who had a cart full of fruits and I jumped up on the cart as I ran by and I took a split second to make my selection and I settled for my favorite fruit, an orange. I picked it up in my mouth and jumped off the cart right before the vender could grab me.

"Thanks for the-," I started to say sarcastically before I almost ran into someone and I stumbled out of the way barely keeping my balance (Running on three paws is hard when you are trying to go fast). I continued running down the street as a pissed off vender followed me as he screamed a couple curses I didn't care to hear. A turn was coming up in front of me, and I flew around it. My head turned backwards to give that vendor one last glare. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me as I ran into something at full force. My orange flew out of my mouth, and with a loud thump the obstacle and I landed on the ground. Annoyance rising, I tore my gaze away from the now lost orange to glare at the smaller something beneath me. I was now on top of a fennekin who I had accidentally pinned down, although my concern was more directed towards the orange that was rolling by the feet of the humans that walked by. The fantasy of lunch was quickly ruined by the asshole human that kicked the orange out into the busy street where I couldn't see it and I knew that pissed off vendor was gaining on me.

"Fucking humans," I muttered to myself "That was my meal," I exclaimed in anger as I stood up off the fennekin who was pretty dazed from me practically killing him. It probably didn't feel good for him since I was twice his size and I went head first. Umbreons are known for their thick skulls.

"W-What was that for?" the fennekin said as he struggled to his feet and got over his daze. I didn't stick around to socialize though and I took off running, not even bothering to apologize to the fennekin I knocked over.

Everyone was looking at me with accusing eyes of disapproval as I ran through the streets and I could even hear a couple racial remarks made towards my species as I continued to make my way to a safe spot. Although I didn't care I was use to my species not being liked by now, specifically umbreon's not the other eevee evolutions, those guys were the lucky ones.

After a couple minutes of running through the busy streets I made my way to the outskirts of Luminose city. Here I actually had some peace and quiet and I didn't have to worry about so many humans or pokemon discriminating me. I could see the countryside from where I was since I was out of the dense city. There was a plain of grass that extended pretty far and was populated with many healthy trees that rested on a few hills that were scattered throughout the area. In the middle of the hilly plain, there was a lake that the sun's rays reflected off of and they danced along the water and created quite the spectacle.

I quickly made myself comfortable and I lied down and crisscrossed my paws and lied my head down on my two paws and used them as a pillow. This was probably my favorite spot in all of Luminose city and it made it really easy to get comfortable and slip off into slumber. But my attempts of sleep were quickly thwarted by my stomach that let out a loud growl begging for something to fill its empty void. I wish I could comply with its demands, but some asshole kicked my orange away from me. Despite my hunger I continued to lie down and attempt to get some more shut eye until night came.

My ears then pricked up as I heard the sound of light footsteps coming from behind me. I almost instantly jumped up, twirled around and got into a defensive position. Facing me now was the same fennekin I ran into before standing there, the fennekin had a baffled look on his face as he held and orange in his mouth. The fennekin looked like any other fennekin, small fox like creature with pale yellow fur and fiery reddish-orange eyes. The fox also had fur growing out of his ear's which was very questionable why his species never groomed that stuff. I just so wanted to tell him that.

"Expecting someone else," The fennekin said with a voice that was slightly muffled from the orange.

'Oh shit he wants to socialize now', I cursed in my head. I eyed the orange in his mouth for a second and noticed how it looked exactly like the orange I had before when I ran into him. I don't know why he had my orange but I no longer had interest in it after it was kicked around the street like a soccer ball. I just turned my body away from the fennekin and went back to watching the spectacle off in the horizon.

"You know this is your orange that you dropped earlier," the fennekin said as he walked over towards me "Would you like it back?" This fennekin had a rather friendly personality, although I wasn't in the mood to talk or make friends with someone like him. Plus I could already tell we wouldn't get along, I didn't really get along with anyone. So I choose to ignore his offer of returning my now tainted orange.

"You're not very social are you?" the fennekin asked as he creeped behind me.

"Take a hike," I snarled at him. I couldn't quite see the fennekin's reaction to my anger but I would imagine he wasn't expecting me to be so hostile towards him.

"So you're an umbreon I noticed," The fennekin pointed out the obvious and my ears flicked up in fear of being discriminated in the one spot I thought I was safe.

"Really I didn't notice" I replied back sarcastically. Sarcasm was a natural defense mechanism I had built into my head. If I felt threatened, I'd use snide comments and sarcasm.

"Well duh I knew you knew that, I'm just surprised to see a shiny umbreon in Luminose. Umbreon's are rare enough as it is, but you're a shiny," The fennekin said and my patience quickly drained as his mouth kept flapping, before I could make one of my snide remarks though my stomach butted in with one of its growls.

"You want your orange back." He then rolled my orange towards me. I eyed the once beautiful orange that had a perfect orange color that showed no sign of bruises or spoiling along with its divine smell. But now my precious orange was full of dirt and lost its round shape and many of the juices escaped the orange from a few of the punctures in the orange. This thing was disgusting now, I could hardly stand to see a thing once to perfect now so… repulsive.

"Yeah I know it got kind of beat up in that crowd but I know food is hard to get for a wild pokemon," the fennekin said as he nervously laughed.

My eyes quickly darted towards him with disapproval "And what makes you assume I'm a wild," I questioned even though it was pretty obvious I just wanted to give him a hard time for no reason.

"I'm guessing you stole it from the man that was chasing after you. Did you steal it?" the fennekin's asked.

"I don't think that concerns you," I retorted with no sign of friendliness in my voice. I had no idea why he was hanging around an umbreon like me. Most people wouldn't go near me, or if they did it was to catch me or discriminate me.

"Well yeah I know, but-" the fox was saying before I stopped him.

"Listen I appreciate you bringing back what's left of my orange but I really don't want to talk to anyone right now, so if you could kindly give me some space," I said to the fennekin as politely as I could, which wasn't really that nice to begin with.

Then the fennekin had to open his mouth yet again "Yeah but if you don't socialize with anyone how would you expect to make friends," the fennekin asked and my patience dwindled to a new low.

"And what makes you assume I want friends." I growled at the fox and he laughed nervously as he took a few steps back.

"Well… I didn't say that. I was just trying to make a… point," the fennekin stuttered out of his big mouth.

"Well I'll make a point right now, I'm not looking for friends, nor do I need friends!" I said in an unfriendly voice. It appeared that the fennekin was finally getting the point that he was unwanted here and that he should get lost. However, that's when all hell broke loose and my nightmares became reality.

"There you are Flare I've been looking all over for you," A male teenager said with a big smile on his face. The male looked like he was around sixteen maybe seventeen. The teen had blonde hair that also spiked up in the front and he had some blue eyes to go along with that big smile that never left his face for some strange reason. For his clothing he wore a black jacket that had red accents on it and to match his jacket he wore some dark jeans. The loser probably thought he was so cool with this get-up. On his back he also had a big backpack to hold equipment, that's when it hit me and I realized that this kid was a trainer. The fennekin the trainer called Flare then walked over towards his trainer and stood by his side.

But then something a little more important clicked in my head "Whoa, whoa hold on. He said your name is Flare?" I began hysterically laughing at the dumbest name I've ever heard in my life. I honestly felt bad for a lot of the pokemon imprisoned by their trainers because they were victims to the worst names ever and Flare was a primary example. How could you name your pokemon that? Was it in memory of that whack-job organization Team Flare from years back?

"What's wrong with Flare?" the fennekin said as his ears dropped a little and he frowned from the insult. I continued to laugh as the trainer just looked at me as if I was crazy, which must have been an interesting sight to see for him seeing as he had no clue what I was laughing about.

"Wow an umbreon! a shiny on top of that!" the trainer said in a peppy tone and I instantly stopped laughing. That's when I realized that this was actually a serious situation.

"No! Don't even consider it," I growled at him in an attempt to show my aggression and I revealed my razor sharp teeth.

"Flare you think you can take him," the trainer asked. The fennekin just gave a confident nod and stood in front of his trainer with a confident posture.

"Sorry umbreon, but don't worry he's a good person that will treat you with respect," Flare said as he stood low in a position that would make it easy for him to move in an instant.

"Respect…?" I said not really understanding how this prick that's about to kidnap me would know shit about respect. "Listen can we just settle this peacefully I'm not really in the mood to fight." I stood up and walked towards the fennekin who dropped his guard in surprise to my change of heart.

"What you just want to come with us without a fight?"

"No… I mean let's just go our separate ways and that'll end that" I said in the most sincere voice I could despite being as pissed off as I was at the moment. I even forced a fake smile on my face… I can't remember the last time I smiled. Those muscles in my face were out of shape.

"I don't think I can do that." The fennekin then got ready to fight me.

"Listen let's just shake paws and we can both go on with our days." I forcefully picked up Flare's paw and shook it for him without his consent. Flare and his trainer both looked at me as if I was insane.

"Anyways I'm going on with my life now because I actually have one and I don't waste it by doing that cliché gym leader crap" I said as I released his paw and walked in the opposite direction of the two. I tried to be as friendly as possible when I did that, but in the end I knew I only ended up sounding like a grade-A douchebag, but I was okay with that for the most part. Then as I was walking I felt something solid hit the back of my skull. I quickly turned my head and saw an open pokeball emitting a red light and I felt a pulling sensation that sucked my entire existence out of this world.

"Sweet mother of Mew-" was all I managed to say before I was pulled into Mew knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you enjoy this story please support me on fanfiction.net. I don't always keep the AO3 version up to date, actually it is very outdated... compared to the +80 chapters on Fanfiction. account name o fanfiction.net is 1mrGray


	2. Arrival

Point of View: Umbreon

I found myself standing in the false reality of the pokeball that so many pokemon have been trapped in. I was on top of a grassy hill, and on top of this hill was a decent sized tree with many leaves at the top. It was night in this place, and I could see many stars in the sky along with an artificial moon. Other than the hill, it was a grassland that went on as far as the eye could see with trees here and there. This place wasn't really that creative. In fact, it was a rather boring setting.

'How in the hell do you fit all of this in a damn ball?' I shouted mentally.

I had never been in a pokeball before and only heard horror stories about them as well. Supposedly they are these prison's you can only leave when your master lets you out. On top of all that you are alone. Nothing was real here. The grass, the air, the moon everything is fake. Like, more fake than those celebrities on TV that humans watch all day.

'My Mew, I'm going to rot in here.'

All of a sudden, I felt a strong pulling sensation that sucked my entire existence out of my prison. I now found myself in middle of a forest. I was kind of shocked honestly. I wasn't ready to be forced out, and how quickly it happened made me a bit jittery.

Once I got over feeling a little sick, I looked up at my new trainer who had a big happy smirk on his face. He looked at me as if he was about to say something, but I honestly didn't give two craps, so I slammed my head as hard as I could into his little fragile human stomach. The human fell to his knees groaning in pain and his face turned pale.

"What… what did you do that for?" Retorted the idiot who I would now be calling master, or until I get a chance to escape. The same annoying fennekin from earlier then jumped in front of his trainer and got in a defensive position ready to fight for his trainer.

"Why did you do that? He just wanted to welcome you to the team!" the fennekin yelled in an upset tone. I didn't really find him that intimidating, and seeing a puny little fox creature yell at you is rather amusing in my opinion.

I gave a quick look around to see if I had a good chance to run. After I scanned the area, I noticed an absol sitting under a tree in the shade watching us. I couldn't help but notice the evil glare he was looking at me with. I just shook it off though and assumed it was due to what I did to his trainer.

Then, what the fennekin said a few seconds ago clicked in my head. "Wait team?" I responded in a baffled voice.

The fennekin then got out of his defensive position and went back to his happy self. "Yeah you know, we are going to build up a team and-"

"And collect the eight gym badges. I've heard that about half million times," I interrupted him mid-sentence.

I then looked over to my 'master' who was just now recovering from my head butt. I was actually considering doing it again just to show him who is in control. Then again, if I did that he would probably have me put to sleep afterward. The human then got a really frustrated look on his face, and then he sighed and went back to normal as if all his stress was gone.

"Anyways, as I was originally about to say before a certain Umbreon decided to interrupt." My trainer said with annoyance. He also found it necessary to emphasize my species

"I was trying to welcome you to our team. My name is Alex and I'll be your trainer." Alex said with a lot of pride and a big smile on his face. I'd have to make it my new resolution to destroy that smile for kidnapping me and taking up my precious time.

My new trainer Alex then pointed over towards the obnoxious fennekin. "The Fennekin over there goes by Flare," Alex said as he reminded me of the ridiculous name. I tried my best not to laugh at his name, but it was kind of noticeable. Actually on second thought, I was laughing uncontrollably at the silly name.

"And the absol under the tree over there is Grayson, but we call him Gray for short," Alex said yet again with great pride that I will demolish.

"Speaking of everybody's names, we will have to give you a name that isn't Umbreon," My trainer said very excitedly.

"What? I already have a name that isn't Umbreon!" I shouted at him in anger.

"Seriously, how much more can you humiliate me?!" I screamed really loud at my abductors. I would have been embarrassed getting this mad usually, but nobody, and I mean nobody, changes my name. Especially someone who names their pokemon Flare. Alex sat there with his fingers on his chin trying to come up with a new name for me. I waited in pure terror of what horrible name he would come up with.

"How about Blacky, or Shadow, or maybe-" Flare was suggesting excitedly to his trainer who couldn't understand before I interrupted "How about you shut up!" I barked at the obnoxious fox. The name Blacky and Shadow had to be the worst recommendations I have ever heard in my life.

"Hmmm, I know! How about Black!" Alex yelled in excitement thinking he was clever.

"What! That is way worse than Flare! Did you just choose the first color you saw when you looked at me?!" I yelled in absolute rage. I couldn't believe he choose the dumbest and most boring name ever for a total badass, shiny pokemon like me. On top of that I have a real name, which is actually a name and not a color. The worst part is that the name he chose wasn't that far off from that Blacky, name Flare recommended.

"Then it is decided!" Alex yelled energetically. I don't know how this moron managed to misinterpret my anger and frustration as me accepting that name happily. No, I hate this name. It's horrible. Before things escalated too much, I felt a giant gaping hole in my chest. I could feel the hollowness in my chest from where my pride was. This Alex guy was practically pissing all over whatever self-image that I built up.

Flare walked over towards me and sat next to me like we were now friends just because I was captured. Meanwhile, the absol whose name I couldn't even remember at this point just sat under the tree and minded his own business.

"Just curious, but what is your real name?" Flare asked me with curiosity.

"My name was Kaz, and thanks for taking it from me." I muttered with an attitude in my voice.

"I'm sorry, honestly, but I don't think Black is that bad of a name," Flare said with a big smile on his face.

"I get it now. I died in that alley, and I was sent to Hell for all my sins," I said in a sarcastic tone. Flare smiled at what I said even though it wasn't actually meant to be a joke. I was partially serious too. This to me was the equivalence of being damned for eternity in Hell. How in Mew's name did all of this happen to me? What I was going to do next was all I could think about. I wasn't sure how I was going to escape but I would the first chance I got.

Alex began starting a campfire as the sun began to set over the tree line. I just did what I did best… napping. I was lying on the cold ground at least trying to do so, but my asshole of a trainer wouldn't stop talking to Flare even though he can't understand a damn word he says. So, naturally, I couldn't get any peace and quiet.

My stomach began violently screaming for food. I had not yet had in Mew knows how long. I was lying on the ground praying to Mew that our trainer would at least feed me. For those of you who don't know, anyone can go a day without food, but it is another thing to get the hell beat out of you, get kidnapped by a bunch of morons who want to force you to fight to the death with random pokemon, and have an empty stomach on top of all of that. This is the hell I was going through. My stomach continued to beg me for what I only dreamed of having.

Flare, the obnoxious Fennekin, then came back towards me and sat by me to engage in another annoying conversation. "So, how are you holding up?" He asked sounding concerned for me slightly.

I gave him a look of despair and then looked away. "I'm living" I mumbled in a pure bored and dull voice that showed no sign of joy. My stomach continued to cry, which got the attention of Flare really fast.

"Just a guess here, but I'm guessing you are hungry."

"Wow, how long did that take you to find out?" I said in a very annoyed voice. I wasn't mad at him… I just get very pissy when I'm hungry. Especially after not eating around a whole day.

"Oh, well dinner should be served within the hour," Flare said with a smile on his face. At this point I knew I was going to die. I couldn't last another hour like this.

"Flare, I got the living hell beat out of me yesterday. I woke up in an alley hardly alive, got kidnapped, and this whole time I haven't had any nutrition. I seriously may die within an hour."

"Well umm... That sucks." Flare responded very confused on how to react to my wild pokemon problems.

"Okay so I got a question Flare."

"Yeah?" the fennekin said as he tilted his head and looked at me

"Why is it that human capture all of us pokemon, and make us fight to the death? On top of that they get all the reward, and we just get to feel good on the inside. Isn't there a law against this called pokemon cruelty or something? Then the funny part is, if a pokemon kidnaps a human, they will get the police involved, and someone is going to jail. Does any of this make sense to you? Me and you, all of us pokemon are second class citizens in this world" I rambled.

Out of this whole day, I have seen flare look so clueless so many times, but this time takes the cake. Before this could turn into a huge debate causing us to possibly hate each other, Alex finally decided to call us for the dinner I had been waiting for.

I limped over towards him with my injured leg. Alex then held a bowl of berries above me just out of my reach and he stared me in my crimson eyes. I sat there like a complete idiot drooling over the food I wanted so badly, and Alex knew that I wanted it.

I then realized that I was at his mercy. He was the only source of food I had. I am wounded and Mew knows where in the world I am. I would have no chance of finding food on my own in an unfamiliar area with injuries.

"I hope that we can work effectively as a team Black, and I hope that you will learn to trust me and everyone else." Alex said to me with a very kind voice that was friendly and gentle. Alex then set down the bowl of berries, and my jaw dropped in disbelief that I was finally going to get to eat for the first time in forever.

I have never been so happy within the past twenty-four hours of my life. They were not the best berries I have ever had, but I was just happy to put something in my body. I ate until my bowl was completely empty. I was kind of disappointed because I could have eaten three more of those bowls and still have had room for more. Now before any of you get the wrong idea, I'm not fat, I actually happen to be considered in good shape.

After I ate my meal, it was probably around ten-o'clock at night. Everyone but me was getting tired, and soon I'd be able to make my escape. "Alright Black, I am going to return you to your pokeball for the night so rest up buddy." Alex said in a very tired voice with a yawn at the end of his sentence. Before I could even get any say in the matter I was pulled back into my personal prison where I would never see the light of the real moon.

There I sat on the same hill at night, with the endless field of grass. Everything here in the pokeball was just lame, and I didn't want to spend the entire night here. I am a night creature, and I needed real moonlight to be happy, not some artificial moon.

So what my asshole of a trainer never took into consideration was that I'm an Umbreon. Umbreon's are nocturnal creatures. So he expects me to sit in a blank world with absolutely no form of entertainment for the rest of the night, while he sleeps on his lazy ass. This horrible day was now going into overtime, and no matter what, I couldn't seem to catch a damn break.


	3. Confrontation

Here I was, yet again, trapped within the prison that resided within the horrible pokeball. The inside of the pokeball is rather… boring. I mean, how much fun can you have with just one big hill in the middle of a grass plain? Then on top of that, I had no food, and I'm usually up during the night, not asleep like Alex planned me to be. So now what?

I laid on my back drooling on myself in absolute boredom. 'I can't believe this is my new life now,' I thought to myself as I lied on the artificial grass in the pokeball. Suddenly, I felt that pulling sensation as the false reality broke down around me.

Once I got past my head spinning, I was blinded by a bright light above me. Through slightly squinted eyes I scanned the world around me, and noticed that I was back in the forest we were in last night. I also realized the thing blinding my light sensitive eyes was the sun with it's harmful rays, shining through the trees overhead. The sun: the very thing that made life possible, yet it was the thing I despised most next to pesky humans.

That human, Flare, and the absol I barely remembered, were all staring at me right now as if I was a crazy lunatic. It must have been hysterical seeing me so startled from being ripped out of that 'hell'. I knew they thought that because Alex chuckled, and Flare lost it in laughter, and the absol just rolled his eyes at me.

"'The Hell is this? You keep me in their all night, and then you laugh at me?" at this point I was very pissed. Not that I was insecure with how people view me, I just really didn't like people with low I.Q.'s laughing at me as if I was some sort of idiot. The only one who wasn't laughing at the moment was the absol. He looked relatively lifeless, but he really may be the only sane pokemon here. Maybe he and I would get along… maybe… I still didn't appreciate him rolling his eyes at me.

"Alright guys, what do you say we all get a move on for today?" Alex said gleefully as a smile formed on his face; the kind of smirk I would love to just knock off his little human face. Everybody but me nodded in approval, and began to walk down the trail in the forest. I should have made my escape there, but I was too tired and hungry to think of escaping.

We all followed a dirt trail that went deep into the forest. The sun was beating down on me as the light shone through the branches, which should have provided shade for us. I hated the sun so, so much. It made me feel weak and roasted me like an egg on a frying pan. I'm a dark type that gets my power from the moon, not the sun. As a matter of fact, the sun made me feel noxious at times, so you may understand why I'm not a day pokemon, and especially not a morning pokemon.

I felt myself tiring out a lot faster than usual, mostly since I was still limping from my injured leg and very low on sleep. As I studied the people around me, I could feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one. I tried as hard as I could not to show any weakness. Again, not that I cared about their opinion of me, I just didn't want to appear dependent on them. It's a wild pokemon thing; I wouldn't expect a mere human to understand.

Flare must have noticed my limp, because it looked he finally started noticing my struggle. "Is your leg okay? You don't look too good. do you need us to stop for you?" Flared attacked me with multiple questions.

I just stared at the imprudent fennekin as if he should have known better, which he really should have. "Well, adding on to my previous complaint list, our wonderful and considerate trainer crammed me into a magic ball all night, when I'm nocturnal, and I sat there drooling all over myself all night bored out of my freaking mind. then I'm dragged out of that prison and expected to walk miles upon miles without rest. Yeah, I'm doing great for a second class citizen" I said in a snide voice.

"What do you mean second class citizen?" the stupid fox asked me with a curious voice.

I looked at him as if he was stupid, as my brain cells continued to die rapidly from his stupidity rubbing off onto me. "Think of it this way, I was just robbed of my life because someone wanted to go on an adventure. I won't receive pay, only a thank you, here and there. Also, if we kidnapped a human, Arceus help us, because humans would flip the world upside down, but, hey, it's okay if they do it to us," I snidely said.

"I don't think it works like that, humans and pokemon are equal, and-" the idiot fennekin started to say.

"Are you fucking stupid! How do we have anywhere near the same equality as those-" I was yelling when I felt my injured leg hit something solid.. I gave out a quick gasp of pain as I landed on my injured leg very awkwardly, and felt intense pressure on it along with a small popping noise that didn't sound pleasant in my sensitive ears. Everybody stopped to look at me to see what was going on.

Alex quickly ran over to me without hesitation, and began observing my injured leg. Thoughts of horror simulated through my mind as I began thinking of how bad his medical abilities were. I mean this guy is like sixteen or so. How in the name of all the Legendaries can I expect him to be of help to me? He'd probably just consider amputating my leg, he's so dumb.

Signs of worry showed all over Alex's face as he observed my injured leg. "Are you hurt can you move it at all," Alex asked frantically.

"Just back off," I snarled at my human trainer. Alex flinched back at my aggression.

My attention was then directed towards Flare, which he was looking away as he winced in repulsion. Seeing the clues that something was wrong, I decided to look down at my injured leg, and that's when I finally noticed my dislocated leg. The instant I saw the leg, a pulse of pain shot through the bones and nerves in my leg, the pain was almost unbearable as it intensified each second.

Alex and Flare both overcame the gruesome sight and both stood next to me. Well Alex was more squatting, while Flare was just standing. Absol on the other hand just sat in the shade below some tree's not really caring for the teams most important member (Me of course). I was really beginning to wonder if he was socially retarded, or if being around my dumb trainer, and Flare so long just rotted his brain away.

Before I could think too much about the silent absol, my attention was redirected towards a tousling noise in a bush around one meter away in the tree-line that followed the dirt path. No one else noticed but me, so I just kept watching the bush as I wondered what was in it. The tousling continued to get louder, and then the mother of all houndour's that looked more pissed off than a charizard with a wet tail popped out of the bush, and started sprinting full speed towards us. Everyone froze in fear not expecting an attack.

My feral instinct kicked in, and I jumped up as fast as I could manage with my injured leg, and I dodged out of the way from the houndour, although I ended up tripping in the process and fell back down on the ground. Everyone followed my lead on getting the hell away from the canine. I stared at the Houndour as I slowly got back up to my three good legs. The houndour saw that I was an easy target, or in other words I was an easy meal with my injured leg.

The houndour continued to look at me as he licked his teeth as if he could already taste me, and I then felt a little discomforted by the sight. "Hey buddy, I'm not some chew toy, you got that," I said nervously as I limped back a step back.

The houndour began running towards me again, and that's when I saw a big opening, and I lunged forward on my three good legs, and I head butted the sucker right between the eyes, and I heard the joints in his neck crack from the pressure of making solid contact with an umbreon's skull. One of the perks of being an umbreon is that your body is built as strong as a tank.

The houndour flinched back in pain as he shook his head in an attempt to un-daze himself. I felt really satisfied with getting him out of my face, and I'd gladly do it again if he came at me again. As the Houndour was distracted by his pain, the absol from our group tackled the houndour from his left side, the houndour flew off his four legs and slammed into the solid ground.

The Absol looked down at him with no emotions at all, like he was some kind of badass. The houndour smirked, and shot out an ember right in the Absol's face. Absol flew back, and smacked onto the ground with a singed face. It looked really painful, and it probably was since it appeared that the absol was unconscious from the direct blow to the face. That left Flare, and I to fight, because Mew knows that trainers don't ever help for shit.

"Flare, quick attack!" Alex yelled in a serious voice as he pointed at the houndour.

'There goes our element of surprise,' I thought to myself as I sighed in annoyance.

Flare dashed towards the houndour with quick feet, but his speed wasn't enough, as an ember flew at him, and exploded against his side. Since flare was a fire type it didn't knock him out, and instead it just sent him flying into a tree, and made a really loud 'clunk' noise as he made contact with the tree, and leafs fell down onto his hardly conscious body.

Now it was my turn. I hobbled as fast as I could on three legs towards my new foe. He did the obvious, an ember flew from his mouth that was directed at me. I Barrel rolled out of the way, but as soon as I got up, I kept running toward him on my three legs. When I was one meter or so away, he decided to use a fire fang. I knew if he landed a good attack on me with that fire fang, I may not live to add this to my complaint list. The houndour lunged toward me with all of his might in an attempt to kill me, everything then slowed down as my heart rate spiked up, and I saw him slowly make his flaming teeth towards my throat. I lunged towards him, and swung my claw at his eye right before he reached me. The canine tackled into me, and we both tumbled to the ground. Luckily my throat was still intact. Both I and the canine struggled to our feet. I glanced at the houndour, and saw that his legs were trembling.

My glare went from his leg, to his eye. Blood dripped out of the giant gash I inflicted on his eye. His eye was tightly held shut, as he trembled from the shock of being blinded in one eye. As if a switch flipped, the houndour stopped shaking, and looked at me with his one good eye. Words weren't said, but his eyes lusted for revenge. The canine dashed towards me with a speed I could barely keep up with. I stood petrified, unable to make a proper decision on whether to run or fight.

Instead Flare jumped in front of me with smoke exiting his mouth, and ember escaped between his teeth, and the houndour was blasted with a wave of fire. The houndour went flying like a ragdoll as he hit the ground, and rolled over unconscious. I watched as I saw smoke sizzle off the bastard. I stood there amazed at flare's perfect timing, had he been even a second later, I would would have been the rag doll in that houndour's mouth, and this would have been a completely different scene right now.

The houndour came back to consciousness, and got up sluggishly as blood fluently dripped down his injured eye. I felt a little sick from the sight of the bloody eye the houndour had as he looked us in the eyes with his one good eye. The glare said he obviously thirsted for our blood after what I did to him, but instead he turned around, and dashed back into the woods.

Seeing as the coast was clear, I let out a sigh of relief since I was alive, and I quickly remembered who was responsible for me still being alive at the moment. I looked over at the not so lovable fennekin "Thanks," I blurted out dryly.

Flare smiled at me as he always did since I first met the fennekin "We are a team now, and besides, you practically beat him yourself. If your leg wasn't trashed you would have done a lot more to him probably."

That was true, but I still wanted to thank him. Plus, I may not be the nicest pokemon in Kalos, but I still didn't want to sound like an asshole that was ungrateful. I know when to suck up my pride, and drop the asshole act.

Alex then decided to open his mouth after all that has happened. "Is everybody okay?" he said with worry in his words. I don't know if he was worried for us, or just shocked that he was still alive after such a ferocious attack. The kid practically did nothing, but say one command, and then froze up.

We all nodded, besides the Absol, who lied on the ground still unconscious. Alex walked up to his unconscious body, and crouched down, and gave the absol a small pat on the back, and returned him to his pokeball, and latched the pokeball onto his belt.

"We should probably get him to a pokecenter, along with you Black." Alex said as he worried for his unconscious pokemon, and my injured leg. Alex then unlatched another pokeball off his belt, and I already knew what was coming as he quickly sucked me into the false world of the pokeball. I could have easily resisted, but I was too tired at the moment to care.

I felt that noxious feeling overtake me again, as I found myself back in the pokeball. As usual, the world remained dull and boring. In a way though, this place did somewhat remind me of home. Just some of the features though, like the hill, and what could have been a nice view if there was more scenery in this world.

Seeing as I was going to be trapped here for a while, I lied down on my left side so my now dislocated leg wouldn't be in more pain than necessary. I was now slowly drifting off as everything became hazy and, I finally gave into the urge to sleep.

I now found myself in a similar area as the pokeball world, except I could see a village off in the distance. A forest could be seen very far off in the distance to the left of the village as well. I stood at the bottom of a grassy hill. It was cold out now, and I felt a strange feeling of nostalgia. A few flakes of snow began to gently fall from the beautiful night sky as I looked up to observe the sky. It was also a full moon with a few clouds in the sky, but the moon shone through the clouds. I looked up to the hill, and I could feel this odd force calling me, it was rather… inviting. I followed my urge, and I ascended up the hill.

Once I reached the top I had a perfect view of everything. The world was clearer up here. I continued to look off into the distance. Suddenly a loud feminine scream shattered the silence of the night from behind me. My head hesitantly turned to view what caused the disturbance. The scream was over, but the horrified sounds echoed in my head over and over, getting louder each time.

Lying lifeless on the ground I saw the same leafeon that always haunted my dreams. Her body lied completely still on the floor, not showing a single sign of life. The way her face was frozen in fear stuck in my head, I could tell she wanted to escape her fate so badly.

I looked down from her head, and looked at the gash in her jugular, blood freshly gushing out of the fatal wound, and staining the pure snow red. A tear began to form in my eye as it streamed down my face. The blood continued to gush from the wound, with no sign of ending, the sight made my head spin.

"I'm so sorry," was all I could choke out as tears flowed down my face, and I felt the world over my shoulders. My head fell low as I tried to understand why it had to be her of all pokemon. After a moment, I looked down into the blood, and noticed my reflection. My crimson eyes matched the red substance perfectly, almost as if my eyes were the exact color of blood.

My head began to throb with intense pain. I fell over and held my head in an attempt to ease my suffering, but no matter what, the pain wouldn't go away. After a moment, I opened my eyes and there I saw the Leafeon staring down at me as I wallowed in pain. I froze in terror from the sight of the Leafeon that was dead staring down at me. Her head was leaning to the side hardly able to support itself with such a fatal wound in her neck.

Then I heard her whisper something. "I love you." Everything went silent as those words echoed in my ears, repeating over and over. Each ring was a mockery of what I've lost.

In an instant she quickly lunged toward me with her mouth wide open. I wasn't able to move. My body refused to, I was helpless, and I knew it, and I accepted that. Her teeth sank deep into my throat right in my jugular. I felt my breath become stiff; air would no longer exit my windpipe properly. I felt myself become numb, and my body began to feel cold.

She released my neck, and then stared at me with tears of blood flowing down her eyes. I was struggling to breathe properly with the big gaping hole in my neck, along with blood flowing out of my neck, and mouth. I

I felt myself dying, my breathing got slow, my vision was blurry, and I was very tired now. But I wasn't physically tired, just tired of living an empty life.

As my life faded, past mistakes replayed in my head.

'My life is… pointless' was my last thought as death took me.

I woke up in my pokemon prison breathing heavily in fear. I quickly realized that I was just dreaming. I was still shaken from the dream still though, and I could never fathom how something illusionary in my head could seem so real, and be so scary.

I then slowly got up, and I felt a wet substance rolling down my face. I swabbed the substance, and I saw a tear on my paw now. I was crying from my dream. I now desperately wanted out of my prison. I just wanted to talk to someone to take the mental pain away. But I did not want anyone to see me like this at the same time.

I waited to be released from my prison, too afraid to go back to sleep.


	4. Prejudice

**Point of View Black**

It took a few hours, but I was eventually released from my pokeball. Once I got over the strange sickness from switching worlds, I looked around curiously as I studied this strange area. All of the walls were painted a glossy white that reflected light, along with red painted pokeballs on the walls. There was a bookshelf on the wall, and in the far back right there was a small little shop. The lights were built into the ceiling and illuminated the entire room. Being a dark type, this quickly got on my nerves because it meant there weren't any shadows, in which I normally resided in, for me to hide in. Over exposure to light always made me feel weak and noxious. It as if it was poisoning my body with a foreign substance. I could never fathom how people could stand tanning, and raising their chances of skin cancer.

Alex was standing by a desk filling out some papers. I could only assume it was to get us signed in for the injuries we had. The Absol sat in the corner of the room right next to a bench. He had a very unhappy look on his face. I wouldn't be happy either after taking an ember right in the face from that that close up.

Anyways, long story short, we waited about thirty minutes until they finally called us to go see the doctor. The doctor walked us down a hall, everything looked the same, it was a complete mystery to me on how they navigated through such a dull place. After a while the doctor stopped at a door, and used a set of keys to open up the door. All of us walked into the room. I looked around in confusion as I tried to understand the way the human world worked. The room had a small bed for the pokemon, along with chairs lined up along the wall for people waiting. In another corner was a desk, probably the doctors. Besides those few things, I really understood nothing in this room. It was all technology based, and I was clueless about technology. Humans are such strange creatures.

"Alright, let's get started," our doctor said as she put on a pair of gloves.

The doctor was a female with long golden blonde hair. She had a normal doctor outfit on, which was cliché in my opinion. She was honestly no one special, like all the other humans that overcrowd this world. The only difference between her and the others is that she has a degree in medical stuff, big deal.

The female doctor walked up to me, and without my consent she picked me up, and put me on the bed. I growled at the discomfort of being manhandled. I really did not like humans touching me. I especially hated being picked up, it made me feel smaller... The doctor reached out to see my leg, but before she came close, I snarled at her and showed off my fangs. If I had to make an example out of her, by Mew I would. I wanted Alex to learn fast that I hated being touched.

"Now,Now don't be afraid, little guy," the doctor said as she extended her hand towards me slowly. My reflexes kicked in, and I snapped my teeth towards her. Her hand flinched back right before my teeth drew blood.

"Try that again, I dare you," I growled at her.

Alex then walked up next to the bed, and looked at me with a stern look. "Black, you need to cooperate, or she can't help your leg," Alex tried to reason. Something snapped in me from having humans crowded around me, this was way too far out of my comfort zone.

"First, back off, and second my name is not Black, its Kaz!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I viciously stared down my trainer, as I prepared to show him what these pearly white teeth of mine can do.

Right before I could attack my trainer, I felt something grab my leg. Before I could even react, I felt a strong pressure, followed by a snapping pain. A popping sound echoed through the air, followed by a pained screech exiting my mouth. I looked over at the nurse, who was now releasing her grip off my leg. I could feel a tear forming in my eye from the unexpected pain I didn't see coming, but I fought off the feeling as best as I could. I tried to avoid blinking, since that usually helped to stop tears from forming in my eyes. After a few seconds, I managed to calm myself a little. I looked down at the leg I felt pain in. To my surprise, it was snapped back in place.

After a few seconds the doctor picked me up once again, and set me carefully down on the floor. I would have fought back, but I felt slightly paralyzed from what I just endured. My train of thought was completely gone. I could only remember how horrible that was, along with the horrible noise of my joint popping back in place.

"Are you about to cry?" Flare asked me curiously, "It's fine if you do, I've never had a bone dislocated, but I'd imagine it doesn't feel too good."

It took a second for word's to form, but I eventually snapped out of my dazed state. "As if," I snidely replied back. "Have you ever heard of a wild pokemon crying in front of others?" I asked Flare. The expected answer was no, but the truth was that not all wild pokemon, were these emotionless creatures that some thought us to be.

"I'm about to," Flare joked.

"Har har, dream on," I spat out as I made my way towards the chairs against the wall. I crawled under the chair, and lied down so I could take a power nap.

"I'll see your absol next, sir" the doctor said to Alex.

The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was the evil doctor lady helping the absol up to this bed. I could hear the talking, but I mostly blocked it out. I wasn't sure if sleeping was a good idea though, there was no guarantee that I wouldn't have that dream again. The thoughts haunted me for a few minutes, but before I knew it, I was dead asleep. After all that time of losing sleep, it just caught up to me, just like that.

* * *

After Arceus knows how long, I eventually woke up. It took a few minutes, but my eyes adjusted to the lighting and I realized I was on a bench outside. I slowly stood up, and stretched out my body, along with a tired yawn. After noticing that I was possibly alone, I jumped off the bench to see if the coast was clear for my escape. A scan of the area showed a big fountain and a couple cobblestone trails along with a lot of random buildings such as a library, the Pokemon center, and what stuck out the most was the first pokemon gym. I then noticed the Santalune city sign. I didn't know how to read, but I mostly recognized it by the way the sign looked. This was my perfect chance to escape. No one I could see was around, and to make things betters, it was almost dusk.

I could feel a sneaky smile forming on my face as I started to walk away from where I was left. "Stupid Alex. The idiot thought I'd stay here on my own, hah!" I excitedly said as I walked away. 'Finally, after putting up with such torment I will be free, I can… go back to living my life in solitude.'

"Hey Black you're awake!" I heard a familiar energetic voice call out from behind. A scowl escaped my mouth as I turned to face the fox like creature.

"Hey, how about you stop calling me that stupid name."

"Oh, sorry Kaz," Flare emphasized my name, which was kind of annoying, but oh well what was I going to do, kill him… Actually that wasn't a bad idea.

"Anyways, how did I get out here?" I asked as I yawned in absolute boredom.

"We saw you were asleep, so Alex carried you outside and set you on the bench. I was told to watch you while he runs to the pokemart to get some things." I scowled in annoyance the instant Flare mentioned him touching me.

"What's wrong with you? Did we do something wrong?" The naïve fennekin asked.

"I just don't like anyone touching me; specifically humans," I answered.

"So, why don't you like humans touching you, it's not like they will hurt you or anything?" Flare asked as he stared at me. The full eye contact the fennekin gave me felt… odd. Maybe one of the things I'm not used to anymore.

"I don't know. I just can't stand it. I'll never forget the time a human tried petting me, that sent chills down my spine," I replied with some truth.

"So what if I touch you?" Flare asked as he extended his paw to touch me.

"I'm going to smack you in the face, that's what I'm going to do," I replied as I smacked his paw away from me. Flare took the hint and backed off from me, with some good training I'm sure I can break this fennekin in, and show him how to act properly.

"So, I got a question? Why did Alex name me, and that Absol after colors. Does he really have that little creativity?" I was kind of kidding, but it was kind of annoying at the same time. I mean, if I went back out into the wild, and said that was my name I'd get my ass kicked. Although being a disliked species would probably make things worse.

"Oh no, his name isn't really Gray, that's just his nickname, his real name is Grayson. Gray is just what we call him for short," Flare answered with a small chuckle at the end.

"Oh, that makes more sense," I said as I realized how simple the answer really was. Before the topic was completely gone, something sparked in my head, "Wait, why does he get a real name, and I get a freaking color!" I shouted out loud. The few people that did walk around all stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know, I never knew Gray before he got his name, he knew Alex before me, and Gray doesn't really talk, and I can't really ask Alex," Flare defended.

I huffed and puffed in annoyance, "Oh, just fuck the logic," I replied back bitterly as I kicked the dirt below my feet. Sadly for me, I kicked the dirt with my injured paw, and a wave of pain shot through my body. I cringed as the pain slowly faded away. I just decided it was best to not throw a tantrum. I wasn't mentally, nor physically fit to do it right now. As I calmed down, I decided to walk back by the bench and lay below it in the shadows. Once I was under the bench, I felt content with this spot. Shadows were a tropical beach for umbreon's. But a tropical beach is hell for an umbreon. I'd die in such a sun exposed hell.

As I tried to go back to napping, thoughts of my dream came back to me. No matter how hard I tried to forget those horrible dreams, I kept remembering that leafeon's face and those terrified eyes of hers. It was all just so demented, and I wanted it to stop.

Flare looked at me with a frown as he noticed me tossing and turning under the bench. "Are you okay? You look more depressed than usual."

"It's nothing. I just have things on my mind, that's all." I said, trying my best to throw him off the topic. I really did not trust anyone with this stuff, and I never planned on it either. "And what the hell do you mean, 'More than usual'? Are you calling me depressed?" I asked.

"Well, you kind of give off a negative vibe at times. It kind of conflicts with my positive personality, but hey opposites attract so that doesn't mean we can't still get along," Flare said. "But seriously, what is on your mind," the fennekin pried again.

"None of your business, now let it go," I said in a stern voice that was almost loud enough to be yelling. I just wanted to get my point across to him that I didn't want to share my feelings with him, nor did I seek to be friends with him.

"Well, you just seem a bit stressed, and you never know, I could know a bit about what's bothering you." That is when I snapped. I couldn't take this nosey fox anymore. Just what the hell could he know about me?

"Do you not get that I dislike you? I have no desire to be buddies with you, so where do you get off thinking you have the right to talk like you know the first thing about me?" I snarled in an aggressive tone. Upon my venomous words leaving my mouth, Flare's casual smile instantly formed into a frown and his ears fell low.

He broke eye contact with me. "S-Sorry," Flare mumbled as he turned around, and walked away from me. I watched as Flare walked out of my eye sight before I did anything.

"Shit," I muttered to myself for being a complete douche to someone who was trying to be nice. I hated the idea, but I knew I was going to have to apologize for that. I'm just not the type to ever apologize to anyone. For a matter of fact, I just realized that I haven't even attempted to be friends, let alone be nice to anyone for the longest time. Relations with others were just something I gave up on, it always ended as a bitter memory.

After a few minutes of me thinking of what I did, I saw Alex walk out of the pokemart. Alex walked up to me, and looked down at me with a friendly smile "Hey Black, How did you sleep buddy?" Alex asked with a friendly tone that was surprisingly comforting.

"Surprisingly, I slept well for once," I replied back to my trainer, I don't know why I even bothered responding since he couldn't understand me at all. But I think he got the point.

"Okay buddy, what do you say we go to our hotel for the night, and rest up for the gym battle tomorrow?"

A frown formed on my face upon hearing those words "We just met, and we haven't even trained, and you are going to have me do a gym battle already!" I was pretty pissed about his stupid logic, we haven't even trained, and on top of that, I didn't want to dislocate my leg again. or worse, lose a leg.

"We'll do fine, after what I saw earlier, I got the idea that you can take care of yourself," Alex stated.

"True," I responded back to my trainer, surprisingly, he was good at reading my emotions.

Alex gave me a small little wave gesture to follow him, and I complied like a good little pokemon. After a small little walk, we reached the hotel we were staying in. It was actually a pretty comfy looking place. Not as nice as some of the houses these humans live in, but still it wasn't bad. There was a two person sized bed, a TV, a torn up couch, a balcony outside, and pictures of stuff I really didn't understand on the wall. Grayson was lying on the couch, and Flare was at the edge of the bed, and Alex just sat at the other side of the couch from Gray, leaving me with the floor.

Seeing the fennekin again reminded me of how I acted towards him a little earlier today. I knew what had to be done, but it was going to be apologizing that would be hard. I walked towards the fennekin who rested on the bed as I took in a deep breath.

"Hey Flare can we talk… in private?"

Flare looked up in surprise that I even bothered talking to him anymore. "What do you want?" He asked in a timid voice.

I just gestured for him to follow me out onto the balcony outside, which was conveniently open. He followed me cautiously as we made our way out. We both sat on the balcony, which was pretty big for a small town hotel. We had a good view of the whole town, and I could see Luminose tower off in the far distance. The sun was just setting which made the sky a fiery orange color. I guess I got the scenery right for my apology.

"Flare, I wanted to apologize for being a total ass earlier today when I snapped on you. That came out very wrong, and I didn't mean to be so hostile towards you when you have only been a nice person to me." Flare's eyes grew large as his mouth cracked open. Flare was obviously surprised. I myself was surprised; I never-ever apologize to anyone.

"I think I'll accept it," Flare replied back "I guess I should be sorry also though."

"For what?" I said as my brow rose up in confusion.

"You know, for getting in your business,"

I was shocked too now. I was the one apologizing, and he just apologized to me. "It's fine. I just need you to understand that I need my space. A lot has happened to me in the past few years, and I'm not ready to talk about it." I had a tone of melancholy in my voice, and many different emotions no one would understand.

We spent a while out there on the balcony. He tried to keep a conversation that I found kind of awkward, but I figured I would humor him. As time went on, the moon started to ascend. Our hotel was angled so we could see the sun set on the left and becoming easier to see in the sky.

I could feel the moon's lunar rays shining down upon me, filling me with energy. With this feeling of rejuvenation, the six rings on my body began to glow blue with their mysterious power. My leg no longer hurt, even remotely at this point. I felt like a new being now, especially since I haven't been able to see the real moon in a few days. The moon always put me in a good mood. It filled my body with power that let me feel strong enough to take on a tauros, an onix, hell maybe even Arceus… ok maybe not that last one, but I felt strong none the less.

Flare was just staring at my glowing rings with his jaw slightly opened. It was kind of awkward, but then again umbreon's are rare, so it is something not a lot of pokemon see, especially umbreon's with blue rings.

After about ten minutes of sitting outside, it started to get cold, so I decided to head back in along with Flare. Gray was still lying on the couch, but he was now hogging the whole thing to himself. Alex had left, probably to get us all food for tonight, so he could be gone for a bit. I then began to ponder on tomorrow's gym battle. Will we win, will I get injured, and who will we be facing were all question's that ran through my mind.

"So, you think we will do good tomorrow?" I asked Flare out of curiosity. To be honest, I was nervous about tomorrow. I have only heard of these gym battles, not once have I seen or been in one.

"I would expect us to have one heck of a battle tomorrow," Flare responded.

"Should I know anything about these gym battles?"

"Well simple really, we just fight a couple pokemon one at a time, all one on one battles. We just have to win against… two I think," Flare said with an unsure answer.

"But there are three of us, wouldn't that make things unbalanced for the gym leader?" I questioned.

"You know I'm not sure, we may only be able to use two of us tomorrow," Flare spoke back.

"Well, if that's the case, then your absol friend can go for me. I'd rather see this gym battle thing before I go risking my life," I said, volunteering the anti-social absol in my place.

"Typical umbreon," a voice muttered from behind me. My head turned back to the only other living organism in the room, and just as I anticipated, it was the absol who had made the comment.

"Oh, hello to you too," I spat back out towards him with sarcasm. I didn't really appreciate the comment, especially when I haven't done anything wrong yet... at least not to him. It didn't help that neither of us had spoken one word to each other ever since I 'joined' this team

"Why don't you just shut up, umbreon" the absol retorted back, his words sounded especially hostile specifically when he said umbreon…

"That almost sounded… racist," I said as I realized what type of pokemon this absol was. I have experienced a lot of discrimination in my life, and I knew how to tell when someone disliked my species.

"Glad you're taking the hint," the absol growled back.

A sigh escaped my mouth, it was sad to think I couldn't escape the racism within this world "Listen, I couldn't care less if you despise my kind, I've seen every type of racist asshole, you're just another pokemon with a horrible personality problem," I spoke back.

"My personality may not be perfect, but at least my kind has a set of morals," the absol venomously spoke back.

"Why don't you come say that to my face," I barked back.

Gray rolled his eyes as he lazily rolled off the couch, and walked over towards me sluggishly, I could see the hatred in his eyes for me separating him from his couch. Gray came in really close to my face, and I could see the hatred within his eyes. The death stare made the room fall silent, for what felt like forever. I stared back at him with my evil glare as well.

"I don't like umbreon's. So why don't you just fuck off before I make you." He said in a very spiteful tone.

"I don't even think you just realized what you just told me to do, but I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." Yes, I choose to be a smart ass towards him, because that really tends to piss off pokemon a lot. Plus, if you think of what he said, it's truly disgusting… It took a few seconds for what I said to actually sink into the absol's head.

"Is there even a half decent reason to why you hate my kind, or are you like everyone else, and you're just scared of my kind?" I was always curious to know if there was a story behind someone's hatred towards my kind, yet at this point I was just used to some people automatically hating me for no specific reason.

Gray's eyes narrowed as he glared at me, "Your kind has always plagued this world, your kind always causes trouble, and anywhere your kind goes calamity will follow. Your kind is always hiding in the shadows waiting to destroy somebodies life. Never before, have I ever met an umbreon who wasn't a selfish monster who only thought of himself. There is a reason other eevee evolutions dread evolving into what you are, and people prefer you worthless creatures dead."

Those words echoed in my ears for a few seconds until it caused something in my brain to snap. Feeling no control over my body, I sprinted towards the racist creature, and tackled right into him. The absol and I both tousled to the ground, luckily with me on top. I stood up on top of the absol and raised my paw. It slashed across his face, and left a minor gash. Before my claws could draw any more blood, Flare slammed his whole body into me, and knocked me off the absol. I fell to the ground along with Flare, who was now using everything he could to pin me down.

Without any warning Gray knocked Flare off me, the fennekin's head smacked into the wall with a loud 'thud' that echoed through the room. Gray then slammed his left paw down onto my torso, and held me down to the ground. I squirmed around in every direction, but the absol easily overpowered me, there wasn't a chance of me escaping his grasp. Then the absol raised up his paw, and I could see his razor sharp claws. Gray readjusted the paw he was holding me down with, and then he pierced my upper torso with one of his claws. I gritted my teeth tightly as I tried to fight off the pain. As I thought things couldn't get worse, Gray then dragged his claw downward, and as he dragged it down, he swerved it to the left, and right. As he cut through my pelt, I felt a sharp burning sensation from the damage he was causing. I shouted from the immense amount of pain. The absol didn't stop until he almost reached my gut. My whole torso burned from the cut I just received. I looked down to see that the end result was a snake shaped cut that went from my upper torso, and stopped right before my stomach.

Gray got off of me as I groaned in pain, he then made his way back towards the couch as if he did nothing wrong. "If you attack me again it will be your face, and eyes I cut next time. Do you understand? You will also understand that you are a lesser than all other pokemon. Your life is worth nothing." His words were venomous and full of hatred, but it was not the first time I have been talked to this way. I have been persecuted many times for being an umbreon. I didn't get to choose who I am, and just because a few umbreon's where corrupt to the heart, doesn't mean all of us were. I was a good pokemon for the most part, or I at least I like to pretend I'm a good pokemon on the inside.

I held my torso in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The wounds were deep, but wouldn't be lethal if I got help soon. It hurt to move anything that required the muscles in my torso area, so I wasn't able to get up on my own. Flare finally was able to get back up, and come to my assistance. He looked very worried. The truth was that there was nothing he could do, but watch me squirm in pain. Gray just went back to his couch and attempted to go back to sleep. I'm sure me moaning in pain was like a lullaby to his ears.

A few minutes after Gray assaulted me, Alex came back into the room with bags. The instant he noticed the scene, he dropped his bags, and ran over to me to check my wounds. I have seen him worried a lot, but this time he was really worried.

"Black! what happened?!" Alex yelled as he began to pick me up. Alex cradled me on my back so my wound wouldn't get any worse than it was. In an attempt to tell Alex, I looked at Gray, but before Alex took the hint he dashed out the door with me in his arms.

Alex ran down the stairs of the hotel as quickly as he could, leaving Flare, and Gray in the room. Alex was completely oblivious to had just happened, and there would be no way for me to ever tell him the truth of what happened. Gray would pretty much just get to walk free, and act as if he did the right thing.

Alex eventually made it out of the hotel, and ran across the street towards the pokemon center. Everything moved fast as Alex ran down the street with me in his arms. Each step Alex took sent a wave of pain through my body. After a long run, Alex made it to the pokecenter. Alex didn't bother setting me down, he just used his foot to knock the door open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alex, with me bleeding all over him. A doctor didn't waste any time and grabbed a mobile bed that was handy, and pushed it up next to Alex, and I.

"Put him down on the bed," the doctor requested. Alex gave a quick nod and put me down on the bed. I groaned in pain as the bed dashed through the pokecenter. One of the other doctors ran alongside the cart I was on. He then stuck up his hand, and revealed a needle. I tried to flinch away from the needle, but he injected into my neck before I could even process what was going on. Panic ran through my head, was I being put to sleep, permanently? I mean it's what doctors do to the pokemon that people don't want to pay to keep alive and healthy. A numb sleepiness overtook my body. I tried to fight off this feeling, but it only intensified with each second that went by.

My eyes closed, as I pondered if I would ever wake up again.


	5. Recovery

**Point of view: Flare**

I glared at Grayson with anger built up inside of me as the absol slept on the couch as if he did nothing immoral to Black. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Gray was always quiet, but I have never seen him act so violently before.

"Why did you do that to him!" I screamed towards Gray at the top of my lungs. Gray's eyes slowly opened, and he gave out a tired yawn as if everything was normal.

"What did Black do to you?!" I questioned Gray.

"That umbreon attacked me first. I was just giving him what he deserved for being an insolent fool," Gray replied in a calm voice.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't blame him for attacking you! You were being a complete jerk towards him, and you had it coming!" My words thundered through the silent room, but Gray just remained in his calm state as if we were having a normal conversation.

"Gray, I don't even know if you can make this right even you tried to," I told gray. Gray then chuckled at what I said as if I just told a funny joke. To this point I have always respected Gray, but now I didn't even know what to think of him.

"I don't understand what he did to you? I get that he's a bit snarky, but I still feel that he's a good person," I told Gray.

Gray just stared at me for a moment and thought until he took in a deep breath. "Did you know at one point absols where one of the most hated creatures on this planet? Absols can sense natural disasters, so whenever a natural disaster was going to occur we would always try and warn everybody. But the humans always thought we brought the calamities upon them ourselves. We absol's were victims of their misguided hatred, later though it was discovered that we were not the problem, and that we were just trying to help warn everybody. But Umbreons have caused nothing but trouble in the past. I'm telling you to listen to me, and accept that that umbreon will only cause us trouble. I can sense these things, and I know he will bring calamity upon us, just you wait. Trust me when I say that absols have a keen sense of danger, and that umbreon does nothing but creep me out," Gray warned me.

"That still doesn't answer why you hate umbreons."

Gray looked me directly in the eyes, "Long ago before I even knew Alex or you, I had a friend who I was very close with. We both wanted to make a difference in the world, and we had many other friends who supported what we wanted. Well one day an umbreon we all trusted backstabbed us, and now everything I held dear is gone. Over the course of my whole life I have not met one umbreon that wasn't selfish, greedy, and a sneaky leech just waiting to stab you in the back for their gain," Gray told me with melancholy.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but you can't take this out on Black. He isn't like that. He is a good person, I can tell. Now I'm going to the pokecenter to check on him, you should come and apologize to him, but I already know you aren't. Instead you will probably just lay there laughing at me once I leave." I said as I headed towards the exit to the hotel room.

I eventually did make my way to the pokecenter. Luckily they had doors that I could push open, so it wasn't too hard to get inside without any help. Inside, I saw Alex sitting on a bench with a worried look on his face. Alex almost noticed me right away, and he gave me a small wave that lacked enthusiasm. I nodded at Alex, and I jumped up on the bench and sat right next to him.

"Do you know who did this Flare?" Alex asked with a concerned tone. I know Alex really did care about all of us equally, and I really wanted to tell Alex the truth. But, if I told him it was Gray, I would risk him being put to sleep, since vicious pokemon are put down. I could just hope that Black and Gray find a way to work this out later on. So as my answer, I nodded in a no gesture to Alex.

Time went by, and Alex and I continued to sit on the bench in a deep thought. Then, the lady at the front desk finally called us. "Sir, your pokemon is now out of surgery and stable. You may see him now if you are careful, but he is still asleep." Alex and I both jumped up anxiously to see Black after what felt like forever. The lady at the desk had an assistant guide us down to where they were keeping Black. The walk down the hall felt like it was never ending, I was pretty nervous honestly. Black tended to be a grumpy person most of the time, so I'd imagine when he wakes up, it will be the beginning of the end. After the assistant guided us down the hall, we finally reached the room Black was being kept in. Alex stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and walked in the room as I followed his footsteps.

Alex and I both looked at Black as he snoozed peacefully on the bed almost as if he was never attacked in the first place. Black had bandages wrapped all around his upper torso, and the bandages went down to his stomach. Seeing Black in this condition, I couldn't help but feel slightly responsible, since I did stop Black in the fight, which resulted in Gray hurting him even more. Everything just got way too out of control, and no matter what I did someone got injured.

Alex and I waited patiently for about thirty minutes, and we soon realized that he wasn't waking up anytime tonight. "Flare we should probably head back. It's pretty late, and we need to get some sleep so we can be in our best shape when Black is awake." Alex said, and I had to agree with his statement. I gave Alex a nod of approval, and he led the way towards the exit and I followed.

After a small walk, Alex and I eventually made it back to the hotel so we could get some sleep. Alex seemed to fell asleep really fast, but I tossed and turned as I continued to be haunted by thoughts of what to do with Black and Gray. I still couldn't understand where Gray was coming from. He's never told me anything, and over the years I have known him, he has mostly been quiet.

After a long night of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep, and awoke again when dawn broke. With my groggy vision, I saw Alex still sleeping and Gray was passed out on the couch. Then last night came flooding back into my head. With the memories of last night now stuck in my head again, it felt like forever, until Alex finally woke up.

As Alex slowly got out of bed, he noticed that I was awake as well and gave me a smile, "Morning Flare, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess," I replied in an empty voice that was to tired to show any emotions. Despite the fact that we couldn't understand each other, Alex still usually managed to get a good idea of what I said based off my tone.

"What's the matter, you want to go see Black?" Alex asked me.

I nodded up and down. I lost a lot of sleep last night due to me being worried about Black, and I was anxious to see how he was going to take this whole situation. After Alex grabbed some things, we set off towards the pokecenter and left Gray since he was still asleep. Once we arrived at the pokecenter Alex checked in, and we went to Black's room.

Once we finally did make it to Black's room, I was quickly disappointed to find the umbreon still asleep. I could only guess that with the painkillers they gave him, and with him being off his regular sleep schedule, would result in one sleepy umbreon. Then again, Black was always sleeping, or at least sleepy, ever since I met the guy. Sadly, Alex was only able to stay for about an hour or so before he had to leave to run a few errands.

So, I sat in the room with the unconscious Black for about thirty minutes, and right when I was about to fall asleep, Black began to move. I slowly walked up next to his bed and jumped up onto the stool that was right next to his bed and stared at his face to see if he was waking up finally. His eyes slowly cracked open, he struggled to open his eyes at first but they did eventually open. It was a relief to finally see Black waking up. I was actually starting to think he was in a coma or something, and Alex was going to go bankrupt just to keep Black alive.

"Where am I?" His voice was very weak and quiet.

"You're in the pokemon center, don't you remember anything?" I asked Black.

"Where?" He asked me again in a confused voice.

"I said the pokemon center" I said with emphasis on pokecenter.

"Oh." He replied quietly. Black then began to slowly stand up and he jumped off the bed and headed towards the door as he swerved left and right, failing to walk in a straight line.

"Hey, where are you going, you can't leave, you're still recovering!" I yelled to the umbreon.

He awkwardly turned back at me, "I'm leaving, we got to go to that battle thingy today," Black said as I noticed the droopy look on his face. Many things seemed off about Black right now: one his ears were drooping down to the side, two his eyes blinked at separate times and freaked me out, and three he was never originally in a hurry for the gym battle, so why did he care now? Black was kind of creeping me out right now, he was very out of character, and I was one-hundred percent sure he was high on the medicine he received from the pokecenter...

Black then turned around and continued to walk until he walked directly into the door and fell over. I just stood in place with my jaw wide open, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The drugs they gave him must have made him completely loopy. I walked up to Black and I assisted him back up and tried to guide him back to his bed, but the umbreon began resisting me.

"I don't wanna go back to bed," He stubbornly said in a droopy voice.

"You have to, you're not well! And are you even listening to yourself? You are completely out of character, just please go back to being grouchy!" I yelled at him, but he just kept resisting me as I tugged on his fur with my teeth. I was attempting to drag him towards the bed, but he kept trying to fight toward the door. Then he got the smart idea to stop pulling me toward the door and since I was pulling him as hard as I could, physics caused him to fall on top of me. I gasped for air as I was crushed by the umbreon who was three times my size.

After a minute of dying beneath Black, he finally got up off of me, and began to head towards the door again. Black pushed his head against the door in an attempt to open it, but he failed to realize that these doors had nob's on them and they couldn't be pushed open. So, the end result of Black's actions was him sliding back down to the ground.

"My Mew Black! You are completely high!" I yelled at Black as he claws at the door from the ground.

Black eventually did give up on opening the door, and he just looked at me with his droopy tilted head, "Why won't you let me leave?" the umbreon questioned in his tired voice.

Black stared at me for a second, and then out of nowhere the door slammed open and crushed Black between the door and wall, a young blonde nurse was pushing a medicine cart through the door and got it stuck. Black just sat there looking as if he was suffocating. The nurse continued to try and force the cart through the door, and the more force she used, them more Black began to look like he was going to pass out. Finally, the nurse finally got the cart through the door. As the nurse walked in she noticed Black crushed against the door, and she gasped in reply.

"Ugh… whoops," she said nervously as she walked over to Black and picked him up carefully. Black didn't even resist her, at this point he was too close to passing out to even be aware of what was going on. After the doctor checked up on Black, she left Black and I to ourselves. Black was given more medications, and the poor guy passed out again.

Around another hour later, Black finally woke back up. "Uhh… Why does my neck hurt so freaking bad," the umbreon complained.

"Black, are you feeling alright now?" I asked the umbreon.

"No, my neck feels like it got stepped on by a snorlax," he complained. "How long was I out?" Black asked me.

"You mean… you don't remember anything?"

"I remember an asshole I'm going to get back at for attacking me," Black bitterly replied to me. A small smirk formed on my face as I realized that he had no memory of him being high on the pokecenters drugs, this was possibly the best blackmailing material I have ever had in my life, but I wasn't sure if I could morally use it.

"Anyways..." I awkwardly said, "I think if you don't move around a lot you will probably be able to leave tomorrow," I told Black.

For once in Black's life, a smile crept onto his face, "Really, I can't wait to get out of this place," Black told me.   


	6. The bug Gym

After about one long boring day of waiting the doctors was finally going to let me remove my bandages and leave this Pokemon center. Alex walked into the room that I was waiting in, he had originally left the room to ask questions and verify that we could remove my bandages and leave. The fee's where free due to the incidents that occurred during out stay and we got benefits to accommodate for it.

"Good news Black, we can finally get out of here!" He sounded almost more glad then me to finally leave.

During my stay here I just mostly watched Tv. The doctor was nice enough to bring us one to help pass the time, probably an attempt to stop us from suing there company for that nurse bashing my head in with the door. We watched allot of interesting things on the Tv and allot of stuff that made me question the human race. Alex slowly walked up to me and then began removing the bandages that covered my old injuries. Once my bandages where off everyone was wincing at what they saw, due to the way my body was structured I couldn't see what was so bad.

I jumped off the bed and made my way towards a mirror that was integrated into the wall. I then sat in front of the mirror and let my paws off the ground and sat up to get the best view I could. My eyes widened as I looked at the giant scar going from my stomach to my upper chest. I couldn't help but notice the scar was in the shape of a snake. I already figured I would have a scar but I hated the shape of it. At the same time though the scar did suite me, a snake is the symbolism for someone who lies, deceives and betrays those around them. Now every time I look at myself I would have a memento of my past.

* * *

I was lying on a couch enjoying a very peaceful nap. It had been very peaceful in our hotel room lately without that umbreon around to plague this world with his presence. Maybe if I was lucky he ran home crying to his mommy. I laughed silently with an image in my head that umbreon running home crying.

Then the door opened up and disrupted my silence. Alex, Flare and that damned umbreon all came through the door talking loudly. I decided to give that umbreon a dirty glare to remind him I was in charge here not him. Alex just walked in and lied down on his bed looking exhausted. I was actually surprised. I thought he was going to kill me once he figured out what I did, unless he didn't yet. Why hasn't he ratted me out yet, his kind was always there to make others look bad.

"Hey Umbreon I'm surprised you haven't cried to Alex yet about what happened. What is stopping you?"

He shifted his glare at me finally deciding to notice me. "I don't solve my problems by crying to other people that's why."

"What think you are better than everyone now all because you are too afraid too rat me out?" I hated people who try to act like their all that when they are really just garbage that is full of themselves.

"No, I don't think I'm better. I just honestly don't care to make a bigger scene. Besides, I look at you and I see an attention whore looking to get attention by singling out my species." Who the hell does this asshole think he is, he does not have the right to talk to me like that.

"Shut the hell up! Do you know how much you umbreon scums have taken from me all the pain you monsters caused me in my life!" Alex shifted his glare at me as he noticed the tension building. Black kept his gaze on me not breaking eye contact, I awkwardly stared at Alex until he lied back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"I honestly don't care how much pain other people caused you. You know what I see when I look at you? I see a cry baby who had some bad luck in the past and can't handle it and has to take it out on an entire species. You are the low life here, you have nothing to live for besides looking for someone's life to make hell because you sit their thinking your life is so horrible when you don't even realize how good you have it. You don't know anything about me. You want to know true pain? then why don't you try being me. I have experienced things far worse than you. Things I will have to live with the rest of my life and I'm just trying to move on." I was really starting to get infuriated by his attitude towards me. Acting like he knows true pain. He knows nothing.

He then took a deep breath to help him recover from his speech and began to speak even more. "But I also have to admit I'm kind of embarrassed about that night. I'm embarrassed that I let someone crawl under my skin like that. I would usually just shake petty insults like that off. You are nobody special Gray why don't you get over yourself and stop taking your own problems out on my people. I don't know what to say other than you are weak in your mind." He had just made me look like a complete fool. Luckily the only other person to notice him belittling me was Flare but I was still not going to stand for it.

"Shut your mouth you insolent fool!"

"No! You shut your mouth, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. Either get, used to it or the door it over there. We have to go to the Pokemon tournament today. We need to work as a team to get through this." That scum had a smile on his face. I could see the way he thinks he is better than me. That's the most of them think, he was no different and no one could see it except me. But at the same time he did have a point about the gym battle today.

I let out a deep sigh. "Fine I'll cooperate with you for now, but I promise you the moment I even start to think you are going to back stab us, I will leave you half dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Are we clear?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." I was half tempted to insult him for that remark but I didn't really feel like dealing with any more drama.

A few hours passed and we left for the pokemon gym battle. We stood outside the door nervous of our upcoming challenge. Alex opened up the door and held it open for us. In the gym was a big opening with a giant cement field and a white painted pokeball logo on the floor, There was also some bleachers along the walls of the arena, for some reason the place was also littered in photography equipment and spider webs which was a little unusual even in my eyes.

A lady who was white with blonde hair that curled a little at the ends then began to walk towards us. She had on a white tank top with a vertical purple stripe going down it along with blue jeans along with some dark brown boot's, she also had a blue sweat band on her arm and the mother of all cameras around her neck.

"Hello! Are you here to challenge me today?" The girl had a very energetic tone to her voice and looked like nothing could ruin her optimistic mood.

Alex replied with a smirk on face. "Yeah we are. I'm assuming your Viola the Bug gym leader?"

"I am the gym leader and im looking forward to our duel. I will just need you to sign some waivers and stuff." She continued to look happy beyond what I thought was possible.

"Waiver for what?" Alex asked baffled by her request.

"Oh you know it just states stuff like that if your pokemon are injured, killed or suffers from psychological damage we will not be held responsible. You know that stuff. Actually comes in handy allot too!" I swear I saw her eyes turn red for a second when she was talking.

"Anyways I'm going to have are referee fill you in on the rules of how this all works. He is the old guy over there.

An old man in a dirty green jacket along with some messy pants, walked over towards us. He had a massive mustache that covered his mouth along with some of the most lazy eyes I have ever seen. But the worse part of all he smelled like cheese left out in the sun all day.

The man pulled out an old dirty note card and began straining his eyes as he looked at it and read off what the note card said. "The rules are that you may only have one pokemon out at a time, you may switch them out as you please during the battle. Pokemon will battle until the opponent can't fight or the opposing trainer forfeits." The man sounded absolutely miserable. I have never seen someone look like they hated their job so much in my life before, it was kind of sad in a way.

Alex looked at us with excitement in his eyes. "Are you guys ready to start this?" We all nodded in agreement knowing full well of the consequences. "Alright Black you are still recovering so I am only going to use you as a last option. Gray, are you okay with starting this off?"

I nodded in agreement ready to bring victory to our team.

"Alright I know you can do this. Your goal is to at least take down two if possible." Take down two that should be really easy. I could probably even take them all down if I wanted too.

Alex and I walked onto the arena while Flare and that umbreon just sat there watching the battle that would soon begin. Viola then walked onto the arena as well and held a pokeball in her hand.

"Are you ready?" Viola had allot of ambition in her voice for someone who was about to lose. We both nodded our heads agreeing to begin the battle. She then threw her pokeball and out came a surskit. It was basically just a little blue spider with four legs and a pin on its head and on top of all that it lacked basic facial features which made it kind of look funny.

We both got in out battle positions waiting for the ref to start the battle.

The old man cleared his throat out and took a deep breath "Get ready, on your mark, get set, go!" The battle had finally began now it was time to see how far all my training would take me.

"Gray use quick attack!" Alex yelled in excitement. I then began running towards the Surskit. I swung my claws at its face in an attempt to one shot the enemy and move on to the next opponent, but the surskit had other plans and just moved out of the way not even worried about my attack. I was actually expecting to hit something besides the air I did lose my balance and I fell. I quickly got up and moved back and got some descent room between the both of us.

"Surskit use Bubbles!" Bubbles, that had to be the most useless attack ever. The surskit blew about five bubbles which where slowly heading towards me at a rate that would make an old snail look fast.

I just sat there staring at the bubbles slowly coming towards me. "Those things are almost cute!" I yelled at the surskit taunting it. Then I purposely let the harmless bubbles hit me. Big mistake, they violently blew up once they made contact with me and sent me flying half way across the arena.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" I yelled frustrated from the pain I was undergoing from the bubbles of doom, the umbreon just sat there and laughing and pointing at me. I then heard him yell in pain. "Ahhh, My stomach!" The wound I inflicted on him apparently made it so it hurt to laugh. so I was now the one laughing.

"Surskit use more bubbles and then after that use even more bubbles!" I was amazed with her process of thinking and I now knew why she was only the first gym leader.

The surskit then blew more doom bubbles towards me. "Don't you know I'm not going to fall for that again, or do you take me as a fool" I was back to taunting the surskit now confident that this battle was already in the bag.

Then the surkits moved faster than the speed of light in a giant circle around me while blowing bubbles towards me until there was a giant circular wall of bubbles slowly coming to obliterate me. I stared in fear slowly trying to find an opening to get out as the doom bubbles slowly closed in on me.

Then common sense hit me right in the face. I then concentrated really hard and began to form an ice beam in my mouth and then I shot it directly at the bubbles clearing an opening just big enough for me squeeze through. I ran faster than the wind in an attempt to get through my small opening. I then came out of the circular bubble wall. They all finally collided with each other causing a giant explosion which knocked me off my feet yet again. These bubbles where really starting to piss me off more than that umbreon. I then saw my opening as the surkits look slightly distracted with all the chaos that was going on from the explosion, which left a small crater in the floor. I then charged at the surskits full speed and tackled it with all my might. I'm guessing it really hurt the surskits because that really hurt me myself.

The surskit recovered from my tackle before I could even plan my next move. "Surskits use mist, then take out the absol" Her voice was now serious this meant she was getting down to business.

The surskits then began inhaling a big breath. I then began running towards it in an attempt to stop it. I was too late and it released a giant storm of mist right in my face and clouded the whole arena. I could barely even see the ground below me it was so misty.

"Absol stay calm and focus. You need to find that surskit. Do not let your guard down and be ready to attack once you have an opening" Alex yelled through the mist. He was right I needed to calm down and not focus on how bad the mist was instead I needed to focus on where my opponent was.

"Surskit use bubble beam!" Viola yelled giving away the intentions of her pokemon.

I saw a giant beam of water slice open the mist and was heading straight towards me. I shot a sloppy Ice beam and neutralized the bubble beam. I then saw a small opening for the surskits and I took my chance to attack it. I ran directly towards it and I was about one meter away, but then the surskit blew a gigantic bubble straight from hell and hit me directly in my face. I sat on the ground cringing in agony. I slowly pulled myself up to my feet. Every muscle in my body just wanted to give up and accept defeat. My pride was the only thing keeping me up. My face has not had much luck lately I was just now starting to notice, that houndour ignited an ember in my face, then that umbreon clawed the hell out of it the first time we fought and then I had a killer bubble blow up right in my face.

The mist was slowly starting to clear up and I can now see my opponent just standing their staring at me through the mist. It did not look the least bit worried about this battle. I felt so humiliated all this tough talk and I couldn't even beat the first opponent. 'I'm pathetic'

"You got this Gray! Don't tell me you were just all talk this whole time! I know you got more than this, I know you can win, just kill it with your attitude!" Black began to cheer me on in an attempt to motivate me to keep going. Why was he cheering me on I have always been a douche to him and now he wants to help motivate me to win.

"My Mew he is right. No more screwing around surskits I'm going to end you!" Im sure that last part I yelled was a bit unnecessary but oh well. I then charged up an ice beam and shot it right at the ground below the surskits feet which froze the ground solid there. In its attempt to escape my ice beam it slid and tousled onto the ground leaving it wide open. I ran faster than I thought possible and jumped on it and pinned it to the ground and began repeatedly mauling it with my claws.

"Surskits use toxic mist quick!"

I got distracted at what the trainer was saying and took my eyes off the surskits for a split second and then it released a purple wave of toxic mist which I accidentally inhaled. I jumped back trying to avoid inhaling the mist any further. The surskit just kept releasing the toxic mist until it was as misty as its original mist. I coughed violently as I kept inhaling the toxic mist. I then became light headed and felt sick. Everyone else had to step back to avoid the gas. If this kept up any longer Alex was going to surrender to avoid any further injury. I can't take any more of this though is also the problem.

"Use bubbles!" Viola yelled through the poisonous mist.

"You are just a flat out dirty spammer with no skill!" I yelled towards the surskits. The location of the surskit was still unknown at the moment. I dodged the bubbles barely. I was hardly able to even stand up, my feet where beginning to shake from supporting my own weight and my vision was starting to blur.

Then I noticed the Surskit trying to sneak behind me.

"Surskits finish him off with a big bubble!" What the hell was it with this psychopath and her pokemons bubbles!

I then saw it start to charge up a bubble that contained hell itself. I knew I only had enough energy for one more effective attack so it was all or nothing.

"Don't worry I'll be sending Black to hell with you shortly after this battle!" I yelled as I begun to use the last of my energy to charge an ice beam

"Hey!" Black yelled in the background from the snide comment I just made.

The surskit released the bubble and I released my ice beam right at the same time. My ice beam traveled at a superior velocity so it hit the bubble before it was even a meter away from the surskit. When it collided it caused a chaotic explosion right in front of the surskit causing it to go flying and smash violently in the wall leaving a small crack in the wall. Once the surskit hit the ground it didn't move a muscle.

"Surskit is unable to continue the battle!" the old man yelled in a non-excited voice that totally killed the moment. My team began the cheer me on for winning that battle by the skin of my teeth. I then felt my body give out and I collapsed. I was fighting to even stay conscious. Alex picked me up and carried me over to the bench.

"Gray I'm so proud of you for not giving up! I knew you could do it and I'm so proud that you never gave up. Rest up you've earned it buddy." His words made it almost worth getting my ass kicked. I was proud of myself for winning that battle. I was also worried because I knew that the opponents would only get stronger from here. But I have a good feeling Flare can handle himself, especially since he is a fire type and fire types have an advantage on bugs unlike dark types. For the umbreon I think he will struggle more than me since he is still wounded and he is unlikely a better fighter than me.

I sat there and fought off my sleep so I could see how this gym battle would finish.

"Flare, are you ready to give this a try?" Alex was now trying to choose the next tribute to battle the next opponent.

"Yeah if Gray can do it I definitely can!" He yelled pumped up for his turn to compete in the battle.

I just hope he got what it takes for the next opponent, these pokemon are ruthless.

 


	7. Arthopod

**Flares point of view**

My heart was now pumping and I could feel my breathing pick up as a bead of sweat ran down my fore head. I was now waiting for the gym battle to start. Our opponent only had three pokemon left. I was going to put my soul into beating every last one of them so Black wouldn't have to fight while still recovering from his injury.

Viola and I both stepped onto the field. She threw her second pokeball and released her second pokemon, which was a Vivillon. The butterfly like creature fluttered in the air. Then the old referee stepped onto the field.

The old man cleared his throat. "Get ready, on your mark, Go!" The man yelled in his lazy voice.

I decided I was going to start this battle off and give the vivillon no room to breathe. I began concentrating until flames shrouded my entire body. I then charged at the vivillon full speed. I jumped in the air in an attempt to incinerate it but it fluttered away. The instant I hit the floor I pounced towards the vivillon again yet it dodged again. This time when I landed I shot an ember towards it. The Vivillion evaded the ember like it was nothing.

"Vivillon use gust!" Viola yelled at the top of her lungs.

The vivillon swung its wings back and swung them in my direction and formed a giant gust of wind that was heading my way. I was able to resist the wind power for a few seconds but then it got stronger and lifted me off my feet and sent me flying. I recovered quickly and began to plan out my next move. I knew the vivillon was fast and not too bad at dodging fire, all I needed to do was land one effective hit and the bug would be fried.

"Flare use tour flamethrower and don't let the vivillon get room between you two. Stay as close as possible and keep putting pressure on it!" Alex yelled from the sideline.

I then decided to listen to my trainer and I sprinted towards the vivillon and charged up my flame thrower. Once I was a meter away I released a big flame thrower towards my foe. It fluttered away for dear life as I chased after it with my flame thrower.

"Try and trip it up Flare don't be too predictable" Alex was just into this fight as I was, I could tell just by listening to him.

I then ended my flamethrower and shot three embers followed back to back. The first two missed but the third hit it in the torso. It was sent flying back and then fell to the floor. I ran towards it as fast as I could to end this battle and finish off the gym battle. I concentrated and ignited my body in a cloak of fire and braced myself to tackle it as I kept sprinting.

"Vivillon use your stun spores quick!" Viola yelled excitedly getting caught up in the moment.

It then released a perimeter of spores around it. The spores then flew towards me and drilled into my body. I yelled in pain as they made their way in. I then went into a defensive position. I could now feel my entire body going numb from the spores that now attached to me.

The vivillon shot more spores at me and I jumped out of the way. They then turned around and kept following me. I then started evading them repeatedly slowly becoming exhausted. My body was already weak from the first group of spores that hit me and if they hit me again I would have a slim chance of winning. I then shot a flamethrower at the spores and incinerated them. Then the vivillon sent an even stronger gust than the first one at me. I could feel it knock the wind out of me as I skidded across the concrete floor, I could feel scrapes all over my body from me sliding on the floor and it didn't feel to nice.

I was not going to fail my team not until I at least take one of them with me. I then really began concentrating and made a massive hell storm around my body. I then charged towards my opponent. There was no way it was going to dodge me this time.

It shot more spores at me but they all incinerated right before they touched me from the flames around my body. I then pounced towards my enemy. I jumped on top of it and clung onto it and the vivillon was not able to support both of out weights while being burned alive by my flames and its head smashed first into the ground, the vivillon was now unconscious.

"One down" I said silently to myself.

"Vivillon is no longer able to continue battling." The referee yelled from the sidelines while looking at a newspaper not caring at all about the battle.

Viola then returned vivillon to its ball and un-attached another pokeball.

"Well looks like im going to have to use my best pokemon on you." Viola had a big grin on her face.

"She threw the ball and out came a scythe. The scyther had a cold look in its eyes and I could see its experience in battle just by looking into its eyes. It showed no sign of fear in the slightest way.

"Are both contestants ready" The old man yelled. We both nodded ready to fight this out.

"Get ready, on your mark, go!"

Neither of us moved we both sat there waiting for each other to make the first move. The scyther let out a small chuckle and began to walk towards me at a normal paste. I sat there in a defensive position ready to attack or evade depending on his next move. I was really nervous I didn't know what to expect and he was just slowly walking towards me as if this was a simple errand.

Once he was five meters away he then raised his bladed arm up and then began sprinting towards me. He moved at lightning speed that my eyes could barely comprehend, he swung his blade at me. I barely dodged it. I could hear the blade cutting through the air next to me. I then jumped back and sent an ember towards him. He just simply sliced the ember in half with his blade. I then charged up a flame thrower and shot it towards him. He then just moved out of its range.

"Flare try and stay calm, don't let his speed worry you. Just wait for your chance!" Alex yelled. He was right.

Then I blinked my eyes and when I opened them all I saw was him coming at me with his scythe inches away from piercing me. I dodged it by moving my head to the left. I felt the blood cut the side of my head and I could feel the blood trickling down.

I then charged up an ember and launched it towards him. He just simply side stepped it and then I saw him move at me at a speed that I thought wasn't even possible. I wasn't able to move in time. The scythe then whacked me from the left side of my head with the flat side of his blade and knocked me onto the ground. My head was now spinning as a migraine began to form in my head.

The scythe then came up from my side and kicked me and sent me back onto the ground. He then put his foot over me and applied pressure on top of my chest so I couldn't move. This was now my chance I concentrated and ignited my entire body in a storm of fire. The scythe didn't even think twice about staying there.

The scyther looked at me with cold eyes. "You have five seconds to surrender or I will finish you"

"Im am not giving up."

"Five."

The scyther then began to slowly walk towards me as I got into a defensive position.

"Four."

"May as well just skip to one because I am not just going to give up!"

"Three" Each time he counted down a number his voice got more cold.

"Two. This is your last chance fennekin surrender."

"I'd rather get the crap beat out of me than just give up and go home with my tail between my legs!"

"Very well then fennekin" He then moved so fast that he disappeared for a split second and re-appreared in front of me and round house kicked me in the face and sent me flying in the air. While I was in mid-air he then smashed me down on the ground with the blunt side of his blade. The pain I was now experiencing was unbearable. I struggled to my feet and I was now breathing hard. He then just kicked me back down to the ground and pinned me down with his foot again.

"You never even had a chance of beating me from the start. You are just a week pokemon that can't even beat the first gym even when you have a type advantage." His words where cold and they were right, I wasn't going to win and I failed my team. Now Alex would have to send out Black who wouldn't even have a chance of winning due to his injury or he would just have to surrender now. This gym battle was over and it was my fault because I wasn't stronger. I felt myself go into despair and a then accepted that I had failed.

"Fennekin is no longer able to battle!" Those words rang in my ears non-stop. The scythe then released his foot off me and then walked back towards Viola not even once looking back at me.

I then got enough strength to walk back off the arena towards my trainer. Everybody was silent and could see the depression coming off my face. I felt like I just screwed everyone over.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could choke out as I resisted the tears that where forming in my eyes.

"No don't be. you did good and fought with honor. Besides I'm still able to fight." Black said as he began to walk towards the field. I could see the ambition in his eyes.

"Black are you sure you are ready for this? Your still injured." Alex asked questioning Blacks health condition. Black just looked him in the eyes and then kept walking towards the arena. I pray to mew he is ready or this could be fatal for him.

* * *

**Blacks/Kaz point of view**

I walked towards the scyther who had just beat Flare. I was not going to let this slide. I would bring victory to our team.

"Is both teams ready?" We both nodded towards the old referee.

"Get ready on your mark, ah what-ever just go!" Yeah I realized at this point he didn't care about his job in the smallest way possible.

I stared at the scyther who was now walking towards me at a steady paste. I then remembered how he used this same tactic on Flare. I waited and then once he was close to me he sprinted at me with his blade. I jumped in the air and slice his face with my left claw and I then landed and got back in a defensive position. I then quickly noticed that he had a shell around his body that protected him pretty well. It was going to be tough to defeat him because of that.

I saw a little bit of blood drip down the scythe face. He just wiped it off with his blade and looked at me with the intent to kill. I braced myself for him to attack me. It was a good decision to because he then vertically swung his blade towards me. I jumped back away from his blade, but then he kept swinging towards me. I then felt my adrenaline kick in and everything felt like it was moving a little slower. I was able to weave around his attacks just barely. I then saw an opening and head butted him in his stomach. The scyther jumped back holding hit stomach and then went into a defensive position.

"What that hurt a little? This is just the warm up buddy." I taunted the scythe in an attempt to make him angry hoping that would make him let his guard down.

I then charged at him and jumped in the air and was going to claw him in his face again but he then stepped to the side and slashed my side. I felt blood dripping down but it was nothing serious nor was it nothing compared to what gray did to me.

"What did that hurt? I wouldn't even consider this a warm up" The scythe was now the one taunting me, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

I then took a deep breath I knew I wasn't going to win by randomly attacking this freak. I was going to need a strategy. I then sprinted towards the scyther who then ran towards me three times as fast. He then extended his arm in an attempt to stab me but I then slid below him and sunk my teeth into his armored left ankle and my momentum from running and sliding caused me to rip out a huge chunk of his armor off, I then spit it out of my mouth. A scythers shell is not the most tasty thing to have in your mouth just for a future reference.

He then looked down at his ankle observing his wound.

"Just a lucky hit I wouldn't expect another lucky hit like that umbreon. Either way I'm turning it up a notch. Give up now and I won't have to hurt you." He had a very serious tone to his voice.

"What you expect me to just roll over and surrender for you? I don't think so pal! Also I'm getting back at you for the way you talked to Flare. He is a good person and he is far from weak, he may not be the best fighter but he has a good personality and a strong heart, so why don't you shut up and stop talking like he is a weak individual." I don't condone people talking down to my friends like they are garbage people do I usually don't let it slide.

The scyther then sprinted towards me going full speed and thrust both his blades at me. I Rolled over to the side and kept on my toes as he came for a second attack. He then slashed me with his blade and I fell to the ground. He cut me on my upper back and I was now in pain.

He then began running towards me again, I felt everything slow down as he was lunging his blade towards me in a stabbing motion. I the noticed the flat end of his blade was sticking up, I then saw my chance, I jumped on top of the flat side of the blade and then used every muscle in my body to jump off his blade and tackle him from there. I caused him to loose balance and he fell onto the ground. I then jumped on top of him and mauled him really hard in the face with all my might. He then swung his blade horizontally at me in an attempt to get me off but I jumped over it and then bit down on his arm and ripped more of his armored shell off and then I got off him and went into a defensive position.

I then pounced towards him in an attempt to get another attack. Then he kicked me right in my jaw. I felt every muscle in my jaw tightened and I felt like the bone in my jaw was shattering like glass. I fell to the ground clenching my jaw in pain. I tried my hardest not to show any signs of weakness. My breathing was now picking up. I felt like I was going to die from this pain. I slowly managed to get back onto all four of my paws even though my jaw was still in horrible pain.

I braced myself for more attacks as the scyther then began throwing sloppy swings at me, each swing slightly cutting a little of my flesh. I was now starting to get worn out and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. He then got a solid hit on me right in the side of my head with the blunt side of his blade. I felt like the world was spinning so fast and then everything was blurry now on top of that and I had a huge migraine.

Everybody watched me struggle back to my feet as the scythe just watched me. The referee was sitting there waiting to announce my loss. I then remembered the way he treated Flare and I also realized that Gray would never let this go if I lost. I found more energy I didn't know I had. I then got back up to my feet and stared the scythe dead in the eyes with determination to end this battle.

"Why, why won't you just give up?" He sounded very annoyed on the fact I refused to give up and let there be a winner.

"Why you ask? Because I never give up, my entire life I have been pushed down and treated like shit. Throughout my life I learned that if I just roll over and give up I would never achieve anything. That why I learned to never stop not until the very end. and I'm not going to stop until I win this fight!

I then ran towards him and started zigzagging everywhere to throw him off. I then head butted him right in the knee which caused him to fall flat on his face. As he was struggling to get back up I then ran towards him and Head butted him in the face and sent him back on the ground. He then jumped back up to his feet and I noticed a big crack in his armor on his face.

The scyther then sent an air slash right toward me. I ducked and felt it go past my head. He then sent another one and I jumped away from it. He then charged at me and I charged at him. I felt time itself slow down until everything was in slow motion. I could make out every muscle in his body moving as he began to extend his blade in an attempt to stop me. I used everything I had and tackled him befor his blade could make contact. I then pinned him to the ground and began mauling his face non-stop giving him no chance to even move a muscle that wasn't pulsing in pain.

The scyther then finally shook me off him. He was now the one struggling to his feet. He stood their breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Give up and I won't have to hurt you any further." I said in a sarcastic voice mimicking what he said to me earlier. He then slowly limped towards me. He slowly raised his arm and sent a weak swing with his blade that was pathetic. I just stepped to the side barely even fazed by the attack.

I then charged towards him putting my soul into this attack. I then jumped in the air and slammed my entire body into the scythe and knocked him onto his back. I jumped off him and awaited to see his next feeble attempt on defeating me.

The scythe used his blade to assist him on getting to his feet. His whole entire body was wobbling and he then fell back on the ground unconscious.

"Scyther is no long able to continue the battle!" The referee yell surprised on the outcome of the battle.

Everyone ran on the field and crowded around me cheering me on for winning a battle everybody thought was impossible. I was honestly proud of myself I didn't think I was going to win at some parts.

Alex picked me up and gave me a big hug. He quickly set me down though was he realized he was hurting my injuries.

"I can't believe you won!" Flare yelled in excitement.

"Yeah me too, I honestly surprise myself sometimes." I said laughing a little. I then realized something. This is the first time I have been happy in the past few years. I was happy and I had friends my life was slowly turning around and finally becoming enjoyable again.

"You all did an excellent job and I'm proud to have you guys on our team." Alex said in a very emotionally happy voice.

Gray was still sitting by the benches probably having a mental bitch fit that I actually managed to win. Viola then walked up to us with a big smirk on her face. "Congrats your pokemon team won! I haven't had a battle like that in a long time. You are all such a good team and never gave up even when things looked bad. I am proud to award you The Bug Gym Badge.

We all stared at the badge which looked like a cheap piece of plastic honestly. We all went through hell for that. Alex then accepted the badge on our behald even though he just sat their yelling commands the whole time while we were the ones sweating blood out there.

Well Alex said his goodbyes and we left this hell and we were now moving on to the next hell.

We all arrived back at the Hotel exhausted. The first thing I did was hop up on the bed and lied down on it. Gray went on the couch as usual and Flare just stayed by Alex's side. My muscles where aching from the battle I just fought. It has been a real long time since I had to fight that hard.

"Hey guys I got something for everyone for trying their best at the gym today." Alex then reached into his bag and pulled out another plastic bag. I could smell something sweat just from where I was sitting.

"I got you guys some really high quality poke puffs while I was at the store the other day. I think you all earned this by far." Alex then walked by us and distributed our reward for our victory.

"Wow I didn't know you could get rewarded for violence these days." I said in a sarcastic voice as I was drooling over the poke puffs. He finally gave me my poke puffs. I received three of them one was an orange flavor another was strawberry and the last one was chocolate, which I prayed to mew was pokemon friendly since some chocolates could kill certain pokemon. I ate each and every last bite and my Mew they were amazing.

"Alright everybody, I know we just got done with our gym battle but tomorrow after-noon we are going to leave for luminose city." It seems alex had plenty of energy for someone who worked very hard at the gym because I feel like I'm not going to move for a couple of weeks.


	8. Dawn

**Point of view anonymous.**

I have been crammed up in a small cage for Celebi knows how long. I was in an unknown location, along with that there was five other pokemon also in cages who sat in their cages silently in despair, many. The room we were all trapped in was completely dark with not the slightest bit of light and I haven't seen the light of day in what I imagine has been a few weeks. The room also smelled like smelly toes but the sad part is that I actually got use to that. Everyday someone would come in and bring us just enough food and water to get by and then we would be left in despair until we rotted. I was now beginning to give up on hope and feel my sanity slowly being drained from the everlasting darkness.

Suddenly the door too our prison opened. The light that shinned in the room burned my eyes. I squinted as someone walked in. I couldn't make the figure out due to my eyes being dazed.

"Charmander, my boss wishes to speak to you." I was then able to make out our prison warden. He was a houndour with a nasty eye scar and he looked like he was in a nasty mood. He then came over to my cell. Then he literally ripped the lock off my cell with his teeth as if it was a chew toy. The door to my cell slowly creaked open and for once I actually wish my cell was still locked because he was frigging scary as hell.

"Follow me and if you try anything I will break your arms and legs slowly." I then followed him out of the closet. We appeared to be in some kind of storage that was abandoned, there were cargo crates everywhere with dust all over them, and they were also pretty worn out and where rusted. I have no idea where or how I got here. I just remember having a bag put over my head and then being knocked out.

I followed the one eyed houndour down a path of crates until we turned and started ascending up some stairs. We then went through a door that was already open. I then came into a lighted office that actually was clean unlike the rest of the storage. There were files stacked on a desk and a book shelf along with some dead plants in the corner and an empty fish tank integrated into the wall. Then I saw a white espeon on the other side of the room. He then turned around and looked me in the eyes. His eyes where crimson red and made him look like he would kill me without a second thought, yet his gaze also showed that he has insight and he wasn't going to just make any rash moves. There was also a quilava leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he was napping.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintance, my name is Vincent" The espeon said with a very intellectual voice along with a hint of seriousness in it.

"I bet you are wondering why I let you out of your cell?" the espeon said with a pause between his sentences "Well the truth is that I'm willing to cut you a deal." The espeon now had my full attention.

"Houndour give us some privacy while I discuss things with our new colleague. Don't worry He won't be a problem." The houndour looked the espeon in the eye for a few seconds and then started making his way towards the exit and left us in privacy.

"You said you had a proposal for me?" I said. I was very nervous and clueless on what he wanted from me.

"That is correct. Obviously you were imprisoned in our facility because you and your trainer was caught spying on us. Now I need you to do something for me and my colleagues. It's just a simple task and then you can be free and go back to your trainer as long as you no longer interfere with us. If you defy us though it will result in the termination of you and your trainer and anyone who tries to stop us."

"What could you possibly need me for?" I was very confused on why he had chosen me to help him out on his errand.

"Well I need you to help Merrick over there in the corner locate and apprehend someone for us. You will bring him to me by any means necessary. You are not to kill him. I have chosen you because the culprit does not know you and I've heard you are good at getting things done. Regardless it should be an easy task for you two if you follow my instructions."

"Whom am I capturing?"

"His name is Ryder or he now goes by the name of Kaz."

* * *

**Point of View Black**

It was now noon and I was waiting outside a pokemon shop with Flare, Gray was off in the far distance. I wish I could say we could get along but I now realize that it is more likely for magikaps to take over the world, but things where still the same and he just wanted me out of his life. My muscles didn't hurt as bad as I thought they would but they still ached from my battle with the scyther. Most of my cut wounds healed over the night and thankfully would not turn into scars, like the one on my chest.

"Hey Black?" Flare asked me

"Yeah?" I replied awaiting his question.

"What were you doing before you joined our team?" Flare was now prying at my previous life before I was captured yet again.

"One I didn't really join your team you technically abducted me. Second I already told you I didn't want to talk about this stuff. So if I tell you a little bit it will stay between us okay?" Flare stared at me excitedly.

"Before I was abducted by you guys I was trying to settle a personal vendetta with a few people who destroyed my life." I could feel depression engulfing my body as flash backs appeared in my head.

"And what happened?" Flare asked expecting more to my background.

"I really don't want to remember any of this I'm sorry, I can't I just want to try and forget honestly." I could now feel the memories flashing in my head. I cpuld feel the memories consuming me and putting me back in my state of depression.

"I'm sorry I know you said not to ask and I should have minded my own business I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how painful that was for you." Flare sounded really sad that he made me depressed. It feels good knowing that I had someone who actually cared about how I feel, so I was not angry at him for only being curious about my past.

"It's cool Flare. I put that life behind me and I'm moving on now. Joining up with you guys has changed my life." I was speaking the truth too.

Alex then walked out the store while putting equipment into his bags. "Are you all ready to go to luminose city?" He wore a big grin on his face and was very pumped up to continue our journey.

"Yeah!" Flare yelled very excitedly to keep going. I personally wanted to lay down on a bed or something all day watching some of those crappy TV shows humans watch, but no instead I'm going to walk all day when I'm already aching in pain.

We then left the town and began walking down a trail. We were now heading out into the country area between the two cities. The area up ahead was mostly just grass and a few flowers here and there. The sky was nice and clear. The sun was shining down really hard on me. The temperature had to be at least in the eighties and since my fur was black it absorbed allot of sun light and was over heating me. Flare looked just fine though, actually he looked like he was in his prime right now. Him being a fire type he lives for this type of weather.

We probably walked for about a few hours on the trail until we decided to stop for a break, which was about time because I was now starting to get tired of walking. I found a tree and lied down in the shade. I was slowly drifting off into sleep and I didn't even bother resting it.

I was in that same nightmare again. There I was standing at the bottom of the hill on that dark night. The full moon shined on me, yet it gave me no energy. The snow gently fell from the sky slowly covering the ground. I began walking up the hill again full well knowing that this dream never ended happily. Once I reached the top I saw the dead leafeon again. Her neck had blood gushing out of it. I felt tears beginning to run down my eyes uncontrollably. No matter how many times I've seen this scene it always had the same emotional effect.

Her body nudged and she then began struggling to her feet. She was struggling to hold her head up with the big gash in her neck. My body froze up as she began walking slowly towards me as blood dripped down her neck.

"I just want to forget." I choked out of my mouth.

She continued walking towards me. Every muscle in my body froze up, I wanted to run so bad but I couldn't. I was damned to relive this dream over and over until one day I go insane.

My head then began to throb and I felt like my head was going to explode. I fell down and I accepted that I was going to continue being tormented. She then took her claw and put it on my chest.

"The black dawn is coming" she whispered into my ear those words where very familiar to me. Something someone once told me long ago. "You will be the key of this calamity." Her voice became very demonic during her last sentence. I was now terrified beyond what I thought was possible.

She then began pushing on my chest with strength that shouldn't have been possible. The blood from her neck was dripping all over me and got into my eyes. I could feel my ribs crack and I felt myself struggle to breath. I then felt my ribs snap and her hand went into my chest cavity.

I woke up screaming in complete terror. Once I realized it was a dream I noticed Flare was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Flare yelled as he was running towards me.

I had tears running down my eyes and I was absolutely scared, my nightmares have never been that bad before. "No, I'm not!" I screamed venting my anger on Flare.

"What happened are you okay." He was now very worried about me since he has never seen me act this way, especially not out of nowhere.

"No. Just please go away. I just want to be alone!" I choked out my mouth sobbing on tears. Flare denied my request and sat right next me.

"Hey buddy it's going to be okay. I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm here for you." Flare had a really reassuring smile on his face that did make me feel slightly better and my tears began to slowly go away.

Alex was out with Gray at the moment probably collecting fire wood and supplies for the night so thankfully no one was here to see me in my weak state. I was especially thankful Gray was gone because I know he would have probably laughed at me and that would be the moment I murdered him. Flare and I just sat there talking about random stuff and Flare tried making me laugh, which he failed at. Alex and Gray finally came back with water and fire wood after about an hour of me sitting their trying to become mentally stable again.

"You look even more shitty than usual umbreon." Gray said with his usual snide voice. I wasn't in the mood to reply back. I just sat their next to Flare.

The leafeon from my nightmare said a black dawn was coming. I've heard those words before. 'What do they mean?' I mentally asked myself. I am the type of person who does believe dreams mean something so I was very curious to know what the black dawn was and why I would be the cause of it, but for now I was going to keep all of this to myself. Everybody already probably thinks I'm mentally unstable enough.

All I know is that I am not going to bed tonight.

 


	9. Stalk

**Point of view: Black**

We finally arrived in Luminose city some time in the afternoon. It was raining really hard today, and we were all soaked and freezing from the cold rain. There was thunder here and there, along with occasional lightning off in the distance. The city looked fairly normal. Just like most others, it had a relatively nice side, and a completely ghetto side.

We walked down the busy streets of the city along with a few other people who were smart enough to bring umbrellas. The place already looked kind of gloomy, and the rain certainly didn't help. There was a lot of cafés and restaurants along with a few other miscellaneous stores for stuff such as clothes, groceries and all that boring junk. After a couple hours or so of walking in the freezing rain, we ended up in a suburban area made up of a bunch of worn down condos. Most of them were in okay shape, but they looked fairly old, and definitely lacked proper maintenance. Most of their lawns were overgrown in some areas and brown and dead in others, while the condos themselves showed worn red bricks, broken siding, and peeling paint.

We walked pretty deep into the suburbs and then Alex walked up to a condo.

"Well we're home. Black, you haven't been here yet, but everyone else has." He sounded a little nervous about being home. I would be too if I lived in this dump. Every time he comes home, he probably finds out his house was broken into or something fell apart inside.

"He lives in this dumpy crap hole?" I asked out loud.

Flare looked at me looking insulted for his trainer. "It's not that bad once you go inside. His dad just didn't want to pay for a big house when it's just the two of them." Flare stated.

'Wait, what about his mom?' I asked myself in my head.

We walked into the condo. Flare was completely wrong. The inside made the outside look upper-class. There was random junk lying around everywhere, random holes in the wall, stains on the carpet, and even half eaten food lying around. On top of all this, there was also probably the worlds largest tower of pizza boxes stacked up so high it leaned to one side sitting on the kitchen counter. On the topic of the kitchen, the refrigerator looked like it would turn anything inside radioactive too. There were other rooms that I couldn't see into, but I assumed they would probably look pretty similar.

If you can somehow look past how disgusting the place was, It had some nice features to it too. It had a couch (with dishes on it) and a flat screen TV (with half eaten pizza in front of it) in the main room, and the kitchen had a gas stove (with used pots still on it) and a granite countertop (that was worn down and hosted the pizza box tower). In other words, the place was totally unfit for living.

"Dad I'm home!" Alex yelled across the house.

One of the doors in the hall then opened up, and a middle aged man walked out. He was tall and wore light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a nice stain on it. He had long dark brown hair that was unmaintained along with a small beard that needed a little trimming.

"Oh, welcome home, I guess." The man looked like he didn't really care and he hadn't slept since he was born.

"That's his dad? This guy looks like a filthy hobo." I whispered to flare.

"I wouldn't judge him so fast Black. He is actually a scientist believe it or not. He just works a lot and barely has time to sleep, let alone keep up on appearance." Flare whispered back towards me.

Then a female jolteon walked out of the room and sat by the hobo's feet. She looked like a normal jolteon. "Oh, you guys are all back that's good to see. How did the first gym battle go?" She asked in cheerful voice.

"Wonderful," Gray replied in an annoyed voice.

"It went great Kana. We also got a new friend. His name was Kaz, but Alex renamed him to Black." Flare said while gesturing to me.

"Oh, umm... Hi." I replied awkwardly. My personality may have become less hostile lately, but I still felt socially awkward around pokemon or humans I didn't know.

"You are not too talkative are you Kaz, or was it Black?" She replied still confused on what to call me, which was actually a little amusing.

"Just call me what you want, it doesn't really matter to me honestly."

"I'm going to try to call you Kaz since that is your real name, someone should never discard their real name no matter what, it is a part of who you are." Kana had a real happy tone to her voice which was sort of similar to Flare. I just hope she wouldn't be as much of a hand full.

"Whatever works for you," I replied yawning at the end of my sentence. I wasn't trying to be rude, it was just between the gloomy weather and my lack of sleep, it was a sleepy day for me..

"So you are an umbreon. I have not seen one of you in a very long time," Flare then whispered something into her ear and then glanced an eye towards me and Gray.

"Oh," She said out loud awkwardly. I had a few good guess on what Flare said and I'm sure it had to do with the wonderful friendship between Gray and me.

"Alex, I'm going to order a pizza. Maybe while I'm doing that you can run down town and get some food for your pokemon," his dad said as he was picking up the phone.

"No, its fine Dad. I actually have some in my bag. I'll just help clean up around the house if that fine." Alex would dare even attempt to clean the un-cleanable. That almost seemed braver than me going against that scyther, almost.

"If you want to do that, I won't stop you," His dad was now entering in the number for the pizza place which he apparently had memorized. Alex then began picking up dishes and doing other stuff to help at least make this place remotely presentable. I just decided to go into the living room and lay on the couch, but once I got to it, I then couldn't help but notice there was dishes all over the damn thing.

"Oh sorry about that buddy," Alex then picked up all the dishes so there would be room for me.

"On second thought, I think I'll just stand for now," Mew knows how long those dishes where on the couch. I wouldn't even poke that couch with a ten foot pole.

"Yeah, I know this place is a disaster," Flare said in embarrassment for Alex's dad. I don't even know if I could tell him that I didn't care with a straight face, because this was just repulsive, and that's coming from a wild pokemon. Since I didn't take the couch, Gray gladly took it without even thinking twice. I was just waiting for him to start mutating from contact with that couch.

Kana then walked up to me. "So, have you been to this city before?" Kana asked me curiously in an attempt to get to know me.

"Actually, funny that you ask. This is actually where I was before Alex abducted me. But I did spend very little time here and I was just passing through here at the time. So I really don't know a lot about this city."

"Well, I assure you the whole city isn't as dirty as this home," she jokingly said.

The doorbell rang indicating that the pizza arrived. Alex walked to the door with the money his Dad had given to him earlier. The pizza man was holding around five large pizza boxes that could feed a family for the rest of the month.

"Holy mother of Mew! How much pizza do you two need!" I yelled in surprise to the quantity of pizza Alex's dad ordered.

"That pizza is what Mr. Hayter eats all week. Although, I don't think a better diet would kill him though," Kana said to me defending Alex's father. Why she decided to formally call him MR. Hayter I don't know.

Alex then brought in the five pizza boxes and set one on the table and put the other four in the fridge. The fridge had absolutely nothing in it except for pizza and beer. Alex then pulled a few cans out from his bag and each of us a decent sized meal of poke puffs and berries.

Alex and his dad then sat down next to Gray on the couch and began watching TV. They were watching some show about the world's dumbest criminals. I have to say, it was pretty funny seeing how dumb humans could be, but that is when I realized that the human race was doomed.

Alex's father passed out on the couch after a few hours of sitting on the couch. Alex then got up and took his dishes and put them in the sink to clean later. He then put a blanket on his now sleeping dad and started heading towards his room.

Everyone was now asleep besides me. I was still scared to go to bed. What if I had that nightmare again. I couldn't take it anymore, but I was so tired from getting so little sleep. I decided to stay awake the rest of the night because I was not going to risk it again.

It was now about five o'clock and an alarm started going off really loudly. It scared me half to death since I was barely awake, and I was drifting in and out of sleep. My heart was now pounding really hard from the jump scare I just experienced. Alex's Dad then got off the couch he fell asleep on and gave a frustrated sleepy groan. He then dragged his body off of the couch and went into his room and turned off the cursed alarm clock.

Alex's Dad remained in the room for around five minutes until he came out. He was now in a white scientist uniform, and actually looked clean for once. He even took the time to brush his hair. He then noticed I was awake, but he paid little to no attention to me since he probably had better things on his mind. He then got a cup of coffee and walked out the door and left to go his job.

About three more hours passed and then the house started coming to life as the sun completely came out and everybody started waking up. Everybody just lied down lazily trying to get a few more minutes of sleep except for Alex who was now back to cleaning.

"Morning guys," Alex said in a tired voice.

I nodded back at him to show I noticed him comment. Then Flare was the first one to give up on getting more sleep and then sprang to life and walked towards Alex in a tired motion. We all just kind of hung around, too tired to really do anything significant.

"Hey, I'm going to have to go out and run some errands as well as meet up with someone today. You guys can leave the house and do whatever you want as long as you don't get into trouble. Black since I know you probably don't know your way around this area to well, I am going to ask that you stick with someone you know if you do choose to go out." Alex was now giving us some freedom to actually enjoy ourselves for once.

Alex then grabbed a few things and left out the door to go run his errands.

"Flare, would you want to go out and explore the city or something? At least find something to do besides being cramped up in this house all day." I asked ready to get out of this condemned house.

"Sure that sounds fun. I can show you some of the cool things around town." Flare actually did sound like he wanted to go.

"Would you two mind if I tagged along?" Kana asked us.

"Sure the more pokemon the better. What about you Gray you want to come?" Flare for some reason found it necessary to ask him out of all pokemon to come with us.

"No," Gray replied really quickly. He was like a black hole and sucked the fun out of anything. In other words, he is no fun and really needs to do something besides lay on a couch all day.

We all walked outside the condo and went onto the streets. It was still cloudy out from the previous days rain, but it was not raining at the moment thankfully. We left the complex and went into the main part of the city that wasn't garbage. There were a lot of stores that held no personal interest to me or any of us on top of that.

"So where are we going?" I really wasn't in the mood to mindlessly wonder around the city all day since I got no sleep, and I had spent the previous days walking.

"How about I show you luminose tower or maybe we can go to a park and just relax and enjoy the… uh... semi-nice weather." Flare for some reason would consider a day where everything was gloomy nice weather.

"Let's show Kaz Luminose tower since the park will be really muddy because of all the rain we got," Kana decided to answer for all of us. I didn't really mind going to luminose tower though since I haven't been there yet. I'd only heard that it was a cool place to check out.

So we then began making the very long journey towards Luminose tower.

* * *

**Point of view: Charmander**

I now found myself in the shadows watching the umbreon and his friends. They have been at luminose tower for about an hour now, just awkwardly talking about useless gibberish that was putting me to sleep with each passing second.

"Marrek, I have located the umbreon. Repeat I have located the umbreon," I whispered into a walkie-talkie that was given to me earlier that day by that white furred bastard.

"I hear ya, just hang tight there, we don't want to rush into this and cause bigger problems," Marek responded from his radio set.

"One problem though. He's with some friends, and they won't shut the hell up."

There was a long silence until Marek finally decided to respond, "Okay, we got a plan, and it should get Ryder to go somewhere a little more… private."

Marek began to tell me the plan. As I listened, I kept nodding my head up and down, since it actually didn't sound too bad.

"Okay Marek I can do that for you. After that though, I'm out, and I'm going back to my trainer, and we will never see each other again, are we clear?"

"Buddy, if you pull through, I will literally carry you to your trainer, and set up a five star sappy reunion for you two. Just know that I will not screw you as long as you pull through for us. Remember we're doing this to make the world a better place. What you are doing is justified. Mandus will be pleased once we bring the umbreon to him." Marrek replied over the radio.

I could not believe what I was about to do. Celebi knows what they will do to that umbreon once they actually get him. The umbreon and his friends then all began leaving luminose tower. I followed them from a safe distance making sure to stay out of sight and not bring too much attention to myself.

They were all talking and laughing a lot. Except for the umbreon. He didn't look like he had the best humor or he was just mentally laughing. I kept following them down the main streets for what seemed like hours. They were oblivious to the fact that I was following them.

"Alright I am at the construction site. Proceed with the plan Charmander." Marek said with a serious voice over the radio.

"Okay, I will do it once they are in a bit more of a secluded area." I didn't want to take any risk's. I was not going to blow my one chance at seeing my trainer again. If one thing went wrong, it would not be too far-fetched at all to assume they would kill me and my trainer without a second thought.


	10. Turn of Events

**Point of View: Flare**

It was now around five o'clock and we were all deciding that maybe was time to go back before it started getting dark, so we began making our way back to Alex's condo.

"Well, what do you think of Luminose city Kaz?" Kana asked Black

"It's okay I guess." Black replied looking bored out of his mind.

"Well I enjoyed our day. It's just nice to finally be able to relax," I stated.

"Hey, I'm starved can't we take any shortcuts to get back faster?" Black impatiently asked.

"Yeah, we can cut through the alleys, I guess." Kana said. We then decided to start cutting through the alleys to hurry up and get back home faster. Most of the alleys looked very shady but since there were three of us I doubted anyone would try anything. We then began cutting through a really dark alley that was really long and had no life in it at all.

"Hey Ryder!" someone yelled from behind us. We all turned to see the pokemon who was shouting. It was a normal charmander. I then noticed Black had a very nervous look on his face.

"Or maybe you prefer to be called Kaz nowadays?" Kana and I were both very confused on why he called Black Ryder.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Black replied with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the good stuff kid. Vincent want's to speak with you." Black's face seemed freeze in complete shock from what the charmander had just said.

"Where is Vincent? Take me to him now!" Black had a serious and angry tone in his voice. His eyes became filled with this sudden anger.

"Very well. Follow me then," The charmander said as he started walking.

"Wait. Black, who is Vincent?" I asked as he then began anxiously following the charmander without a second thought.

"Go home guys, this doesn't concern you" Black said as he kept following the charmander.

"No. You stop now, and tell me what's going on. I can't just let you wander off with some stranger like this!" I yelled at black. I was now very concerned for Black.

"Then shut up, keep up, and stay out of my way." Black's words were cold. I could tell that something bad was about to go down.

"Flare, we should go back now. This guy is trouble, if Kaz wants to follow him to mew knows where then he can do that himself." Kana whispered into my ear with a worried voice.

"I can't do that Kana. If something bad happens, I'm accountable because I was suppose to watch Black if we left the condo." I whispered back into Kana's ear quietly. We continued following the charmander through the city. He was slowly taking us down to the bad part of town. I was not liking where this was going, and I was now getting quite nervous myself. Black continued to follow the charmander, with each of his steps carrying rage.

"Don't worry. We are almost there umbreon," The charmander said with a very deceiving tone to his voice.

We then entered into a construction site that the employees where currently not working on. There were two unfinished buildings right next to each-other, some old equipment left behind such as trucks and bulldozers, a third half constructed building that had at least twenty to thirty floors which I'm guessing was supposed to be one of those big commercial buildings, some cat walks along the sides of the buildings along with some large cranes on top of the buildings as well, random cement blocks here and there and a lot of cargo crates. I then realized that there was no one anywhere close to us. We were completely alone with the charmander.

"We are here," The charmander said not even bothering to look at us.

"Welcome Ryder!" an unknown individual yelled from with the building. Then a Quilava walked out of the building and onto the catwalk that ran along the side of the unfinished building.

"Where is Vincent!" Black yelled ferociously.

The quilava then began chuckling. "Vincent's not here buddy! Instead he sent me to bring you back to him. Too bad you brought your friends I didn't really want to have to kill anyone. But witnesses are witnesses." The Quilava said in a deranged voice with a huge smile on his face.

"Well then I hope you guys have one hell of a lot of insurance for when I'm done with you!" Black was now instigating a fight that Kana and I wanted absolutely no part in.

"You are not hurting anyone umbreon." The quilava's voice went from deranged to very serious.

He then began inhaling a deep breath and unleashed a massive flame thrower that covered half the construction site. We all jumped out of the way hiding behind whatever we could. Kana and I hid behind a cargo crate while Black hid behind a massive cement block.

"Charmander, you take care of the fennekin and the jolteon, I'll take care of the umbreon."

The charmander walked in front of us and got into a position that showed he was ready to fight. The quilava jumped off the catwalk and started walking towards Black.

"This is really bad," I whispered to Kana who probably looked just as nervous as I did.

"Why do you want Black!?" I yelled at the charmander demanding an answer.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to capture that umbreon with no witnesses. I'm truly sorry you guys got mixed into this." I could now see that the charmander did not want to be here at all.

We then all saw another massive flamethrower come our way as we all jumped to the nearest piece of cover.

Blacks Point of View

I was now hiding behind some cargo crates to avoid the blazing hell that the quilava sent towards me. I never even knew that flamethrowers on that level could be produced.

"Come into the light, umbreon, and accept your fate. This is for the better of our world." Now the quilava was speaking nonsense.

"Save the world? You are crazy!" I yelled as I began charging towards him. I then began to concentrate all my energy until I formed a shadow ball in my mouth and I launched it towards him. He jumped out of the way, and my shadow ball ripped straight through some cargo crates. I usually never used my shadow ball since it could seriously hurt someone if used carelessly.

"Soon you will experience the flames of hell, umbreon!" The quilava yelled as he began charging another flamethrower. I ran towards him faster than I thought I could move and slammed my body into his chest causing him to fire his flamethrower up into the air. He then jumped back a few steps and got some distance between us.

I noticed the sun setting out of the corner of my eye. I would just have to hold out a little longer until the moon would be out. If that happened I could really show this quilava who he was messing with.

"Charmander we have to finish this up before the sun sets or we could be in real trouble!" The quilava yelled at the charmander who was now battling Flare and Kana.

"Damn right you will be in trouble," I growled under my breath.

The quilava then launched a series of embers at me, the speed he launched the embers at me could easily be on par with an automatic rifle. I dodged every ember with only inches between me and the balls of fire. I then saw my chance. I began charging another shadow ball but I held it in my mouth for the right moment.

"We're not finished umbreon. I've thought of a wonderful present for you!" The quilava had a completely insane tone to his voice. He then began spitting lava everywhere. The problem with the lava is that it actually stuck on the ground and gave me less room to move around.

His body then ignited on fire and he started running towards me while laughing like this was a game to him. I responded the only logical way I could think of: running away. I quickly noticed he was trying to corner me into the lava pools he had created, but right as he was catching up to me I spun around and fired my shadow ball at him. He jumped to the side but it grazed his left hip and drew blood. He touched the blood with his hands and observed it.

The quilava then looked me dead in the eyes. Now he was angry and that's just how I wanted him.

"Umbreon this is my last offer for you to surrender before I take you by force." He said in a dark and menacing voice.

"I am not going to roll over and die for you"

He then just looked at me and smirked. "Very well you will now experience true Hell!" he yelled as the flames on his back got even bigger.

I took a step back knowing he was now getting serious. He then charged at me with lightning speed and his claws ignited on fire and he then lunged towards me in an attempt to tackle me to the ground. I ducked below him and then got back into my defensive position.

**Point of View Flare**

The Charmander continued shooting embers towards us as Kana and I evaded them with little effort. This guy was not strong. I could already tell his only purpose was to help get Black to come here.

"Kana I'm going to go help Black, can you handle this guy?"

"Yeah I think I can manage," She replied with confidence in her voice now that she knew her opponent wasn't a great fighter. I then began to make my way towards Black. I decided to cut through the building so I could try and flank that quilava. I ran through the unfinished building until I was past the quilava. I peeked out of the building and observed the battle that was taking place. I could see the quilava and Black talking about something I couldn't hear. I could see hatred built up in Blacks eyes. I had never seen him this angry before. He looked like he would really kill this guy he was given the chance.

I began running towards the quilava's back in an attempt to attack him off guard. My fire attacks wouldn't do much against the quilava so I decided I would go with a physical attack. I then lunged towards him in an attempt to tackle him, but he then spun around and grabbed me by my head and used my momentum to smash me into the ground and pinned me down.

"You're too slow fennekin." Then he looked up a Black. "I wonder if I killed you here if it would upset that umbreon more," he said with a sick twisted voice. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, I began to panic while Black stood their growling, infuriated by the situation.

"Let him go!" Black snarled.

"Why would I do that? Because of your friend I am now in control of this situation. If I wanted to I could snap his neck right here, wouldn't that be a lot of fun?" His voice was absolutely demented. At this point, I was starting to accept that my life was in the hands of a lunatic.

"Hmm no decision, I'll choose for you. I want to see how mad I can get you. Show me your true hatred umbreon!" He then began laughing hysterically.

Then, I felt him start slowly twisting my neck. His maniacal laughter intensified watching Black go insane from the situation. The tension continued to build up at he kept twisting. His interest in Black rage, led him to not even looking at me while he did this, which only made me all the more worried.

"No, stop please!" Black yelled worried for my life.

"What are you scared? Why should I let him live, what will I get out of it?"

Black froze in fear not even knowing what to do. "Please, just let him go this has nothing to do with him!"

The sun had completely set and the moon would be coming out very shortly.

**Charmanders Point of View**

I was now getting frustrated by the jolteon's lightning speed. I couldn't land a single hit on her. I did notice I was tiring her out though because her moves were getting significantly slower and her breathing heavier.

"Please, it doesn't have to be like this. Please, just let us go." She said fearful that someone was going to get hurt. I felt really disgusted in myself for having to do this to pokemon who didn't really seem like they were that bad of pokemon. But I knew I had to do this for my trainer.

I then launched a smoke screen right at her feet and clouded the entire area around her. I could hear her coughing violently as she tried to get fresh air in her lungs. I then charged up a good sized ember that could easily kill someone with the right hit. I then launched it into the smokescreen. I saw a series explosions within the smokescreen as it made contact with the entire area. The smoke began to clear up and I then saw the jolteon lying on the ground. I walked up to her and looked down at her. She was covered in singe marks but still conscious. She was too injured to even move. Blood was slowly dripping out of her mouth as she looked up at me in terror.

I stared at her terror filled eyes. They were eyes that were innocent, theses eyes were gentle and didn't want to cause anybody harm.

"Please don't," She managed to choke out with a very weak voice. Her eyes were beginning to dilate, and I could see she was getting more scared by the second. I raised my paw ready to finish the job and murder an innocent pokemon. I held the claw above her chest where her heart was.

"Please, at least let my friends go, please." Tears then began to flow down her eyes as she accepted her imminent death.

"Celebi, what the hell am I doing." I whispered under my breath. I then started dragging the jolteon to a safer location away from the fight between the umbreon and quilava. I placed her behind some construction equipment where she should be safe from any danger.

"Stay here. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." I whispered into her ear. I then began heading towards the fight that was going on between the umbreon and Marek.

**Point of View Flare**

Black and the quilava were now staring each other dead in the eyes waiting for someone to make a move. The quilava was still holding me hostage and putting intense pressure on my neck. I could now see the moon peeking out over the horizon. I could make it out tonight was a full moon that would give Black a lot of energy to keep fighting.

"Why in the hell does Mandus want you is the only thing I would like to know." The quilava said looking bored of the fight.

"Who is Mandus?" Black asked in an angry yet confused voice.

"Mandus is many things. He is the one who sent us after you umbreon."

"Why does he want me?" Black asked. I was kind of shocked upon learning that Black didn't even know why they wanted to abduct him. I kinda assumed he was hiding this from us but I guess he was just as oblivious as us.

"Mandus told me that there is something special about you that only very few pokemon have, although you appear to be another stupid pokemon to me." The quilava stated getting bored of the conversation.

"Let me put it like this umbreon. Mandus is the closest thing in this world to a god."

Black and I both froze from his statement.

"We have always heard tales of the legendaries such a Celebi, Mew, Arceus and so on. But Mandus is real and will change this world soon. My question is why the hell does he want you? You're weak and pathetic and you can't even protect yourself let alone your friends."

"A god? I was wrong about you quilava. At first I thought you were just being manipulated by Vincent. But now I know you are out of your fucking mind!" The quilava was so shocked by Blacks outburst he loosened his grip around my neck. I then forced myself out from below him and got back to my feet and got in a defensive position as Black tackled the quilava with all of his might.

The blue rings on Blacks body were now beginning to pulse with power from the full moon. I could see a smirk now beginning to show on Blacks face.

"Marek we should retreat the moon is out!" I heard the charmander yell as I saw him running towards us.

"Wait if he's here, then that means... Kana!" I turned back to where we were fighting the charmander to see she wasn't there at all..

Black eyes narrowed as he realized what I was getting at.

"You bastards I am going to kill every last one of you!" Black yelled at the top of his lungs.

Black then jumped back a few steps and launched a giant shadow ball towards the charmander. The charmander barely made it out of the way as he dove to the side of the shadow ball in terror.

I just sat there in shock upon realizing Kana was possibly dead. "Kana" I whispered to myself.

"Flare leave this to me and get out of here. Under the power of the full moon, I should be able to take these two out easily."

I just stood there completely in shock. Nothing from the outside world mattered because someone I knew my whole life was dead and I left her there to die alone.

"Black." I said with a shaky voice.

"What?" Black responded.

"This is all your fault."


	11. Chapter 11: Full Moon

**Point of View Black**

"This is all your fault." Flare said to me in a depressed voice.

"How is this my fault?" I snarled back. I was in no way responsible for everything that happened. They followed me of their own free will when I told them to go back home.

"Because if haven't followed you, Kana may still be alive. This is all your fault. and now I've lost one of my closest friends because of you!" Flare yelled at me with intense fury. I have never seen Flare angry and it was very sad seeing someone like him this way.

"You followed me willingly when I told you to go back." I said in an attempt to defend myself. I did feel really guilty but this was something very personal I had to do, and he was just here for the ride.

"And you think I would have just let you wander off with some suspicious pokemon?" Flare continued to verbally accuse me of being responsible for Kana's death.

"Hey you two stop arguing! The jolteon is still alive, but she is just seriously injured. If she doesn't get help soon she will die." The charmander yelled from a distance.

"She's alive?" Flare froze with his jaw dropped.

"Yes, but she needs medical attention now." The charmander was now eager to help us.

"Charmander what the hell is this? You're on my side remember" The quilava stated in a pissed off tone of voice.

"To hell with you, I'm no murderer." The charmander snapped on the quilava.

"You will regret betraying us charmander." The quilava said in a dark voice.

"Come with me fennekin. I'll take you to her, and we can get her to a poke center!" The charmander yelled. Flare didn't even hesitate to follow him even though I thought it could have been a trap.

"Where are you going traitor!" The quilava yelled as he began charging another flamethrower. I then saw that he was wide open and I charged up a quick shadow ball and launched it at him before he could release his flamethrower. He quickly realized that I was now attacking him again and he ducked below the shadow ball and it went into the construction building tearing up some of its support struts.

"Your fights with me pal. We have some unfinished business." I growled towards the psychopathic Quilava. I was not letting him harm anyone if I could help it.

"Fine then. I'll capture you now, and I will then hunt down every last one of your friends and eradicate them from this world." The quilava was now in the mood to fight me again. He then began walking towards me and then started running towards me and his claws ignited on fire. He then swiped his claws at me repeatedly. Time slowed down in my eyes, and I carefully maneuvered around each attack from his fiery claws. He then sent a really strong right hook punch towards me that I ducked under. I then launched myself off the ground and head butted him right in the jaw. He fell back onto the ground and held his jaw from the pain. I knew it hurt since I heard a satisfying crunch in his jaw when I hit it.

"You bitch!" He yelled in pure anger from the pain I caused him. He then pulled himself back up to his two feet and then got in a defensive position once again and began to smirk.

"Now I'm going to get serious umbreon. I'm sick of your feeble attempt of stopping the inevitable" The quilava said with a psychotic smile on his face.

"That has to be at least the fifth time you said you were now getting serious pal," I was right though he has repeatedly said he was getting serious and I was getting annoyed with him.

He then started spitting lava everywhere. I dodged the lava by the skin of my teeth. The whole construction site now had patches of lava everywhere and was now lit up. I won't lie this battle was getting pretty cinematic for reality. I also felt bad for the construction workers, this would be a huge surprise when they start work tomorrow morning. The quilava then began charging his flamethrower again and unleashed a hell storm of fire in my direction. Despite my efforts to dodge, the flames still barely singed my side. I cringed from the pain but I tried my hardest not to show it.

"How do the flames feel?" The quilava said in a taunting voice.

Now it was time for me to give it everything or I was going to lose this battle and be captured, if this guy even still planned on letting me live. I then began observing my surroundings and noticed a water tower about ten meters away from the quilava. I then began charging a shadow ball in my mouth again.

"No you don't!" The quilava said as he began charging another flamethrower. I launched my shadow ball straight at the water tower as the quilava released his flame thrower seconds after me. It then made a giant hole in the water tower and the water came flooding down and neutralized his flame thrower right before I was incinerated. The water flooded everything and now we were standing in a giant puddle of water.

The flames on the quilava back where now hardly even lit and flickered weakly on his back.

"How about I show you something cool before I kick your ass" I taunted with a growl in my voice.

The full moon was shining down upon me giving me power that was miraculous, a power that most wouldn't even think possible. One thing I had never told anyone was that I was not a normal umbreon. I was actually far from it.

The quilava sat there waiting for me to make my move. His flames had now regained their power and he was ready to fight. I began to concentrate my mind on the massive puddle of what around me. Particles of water now began to float around me.

"What the hell?" The quilava stated very confused at the sight he was seeing.

Then the floating water particles all came together and began to form into the shape of a spear and it began to turn into ice shortly after. I then used my mind to propel the ice spear at the Quilava. He didn't even think twice about jumping out of the way. I then manipulated thee water I was standing on and sent a massive wave of water towards him that smashed into him really aggressively. He stood there in shock by the turn of events, the flames on his back where weak again but quickly went back to normal.

"What the hell is this bullshit?" The quilava yelled confused in fear.

He then began charging up another flamethrower. I braced myself for it. He then blew the flamethrower towards me. I jumped to the right side of the flames and then I began freezing the entire puddle of water. He was still sitting in the puddle of water so his feet were frozen to the ground.

"The Hell is this bullshit! What kind of trick is this?" The quilava was actually now starting to get nervous upon realizing that he couldn't defeat me anymore.

"I don't know who the hell this Mandus person is, but I do have a good idea why he wants me." I stated with a snarl in my voice.

"The hell is this crap? None of this makes sense!" The quilava confusion was now turned into anger.

"Well if you must know I suffer from an evolutionary disorder that is extremely rare. It's a one in million chance that a pokemon is defected with it."

"What are you talking about?" The quilava said in confusion.

I sat there for a second thinking of a dumbed down version to tell the quilava since he didn't look like the smartest person on the planet. "Okay when an Eevee evolves its body dedicates to the certain attributes of the eevee evolution it turns into right?" I already knew the answer I just had to make sure he wasn't a complete moron before I explained this to him.

"Yeah I'm not a dumbass!" he yelled at me offended by my question.

"Well when an eevee evolves it evolves into a flareon, leafeon, sylveon, jolteon, glaceon, Vaporeon, espeon or in my case and umbreon. Now when I evolved something went wrong."

The quilava stared at me waiting for me to continue as I thought of a good way to put it since it was somewhat complicated. "Okay so basically when I evolved something went wrong and I wasn't just stuck in the umbreon class. I am actually able to use abilities other eevee evolutions can use, for example the water I used on you. Although since my body isn't designed to produce those elements. I do have to find my own source of power instead of naturally just shooting fire out of my mouth like you can."

"Then why are you using this on me now out of all times?" He said annoyed with my previous actions.

"For one, I can only use this power during the full moon since it gives my body enough of a boost to actually use the abilities. Second, I didn't use it until now because I didn't want anyone knowing of my defect. But it's just me and you now so I'm not worried."

The quilava was now beginning to look very confused on our conversation and I began to question why I even explained it to him. "How come I've never heard of this? You're bullshitting me aren't you!" He now began yelling at me in denial.

"You haven't heard of it for a couple reasons. Let's say it like this, other eevee evolutions can get this evolutionary disorder but they won't even know it because they don't have something like the moon to give them power. Yes, things like the sun and water will give other eevee evolution power but none of it compares to the boost an umbreon gets from the moon. The moon is a superior source of power compared to others. The other reason you haven't heard of it is simply because umbreon's are slowly going extinct so of course it's becoming rarer of an evolutionary disease."

"I don't even understand half of this bullshit!" The quilava yelled with confusion all over his face.

"Why did I even bother explaining that to you?" I said giving up on my idiotic opponent.

The quilava then looked me in the eyes and then tried planning out his next move. I was going to just wait for him to make an attack since there was nothing he could really do to harm me since I could just use the puddle of water around me to neutralize it, at the moment I had a type advantage on him. He then opened his mouth wide and shot out a massive smokescreen at me. I couldn't see anything and on top of that I couldn't breathe. I then decided to run out of the smokescreen. Once I was out I noticed really quickly that the quilava had fled the battle. The ice where he was frozen was now melted and my enemy was now missing.

"Coward." I growled under my breath. I couldn't believe he got away. I was even more pissed since I just explain all that crap to him.

I then realized I needed to find Flare and Kana. I knew they would probably be by the nearest pokemon center. Luckily for me, we actually happened to pass one on the way towards the construction site. So, I then began running full speed towards the pokecenter assuming that was the right one.

I finally made it to the pokemon center. I quickly realized I was in the right one because Alex and Flare were sitting in the waiting area with worried looks on their faces. The charmander that had originally harmed Kana was sitting in the darkest corner of the room awkwardly. He shot a glance at me for a second and then looked away.

"Flare, is Kana okay?" I asked fearing the worse.

"No she's not. She is in critical care and it's your damn fault because you had to drag us into that situation!" Flare snarled at me with a hostile tone of voice. I have never seen him this angry before so I decided I was going to choose my words wisely to not further upset him.

"Flare, I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt honestly." I tried to reason with the angry fennekin. I truly did feel bad for getting Kana hurt and wished it had never happened.

"Well good job Black. You practically got her killed. Thanks, you did such a great job." His words were now actually beginning to offend me and I was never good at letting people just sit there and yell at me.

"I told you guys not to come but you did! I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but you know what that's just what happens sometimes!" I lost my patience I was not in the mood for this after all that has happened today. Everyone in the room was now awkwardly staring at Flare and I argue but I didn't give a damn.

"My Mew, Gray was right you are nothing but a problem for everyone." His words were very cold and actually touched a nerve in my heart. I couldn't believe he went that far and that actually really was going too far.

"You know what? Fuck you and all your complete bull shit! You have absolutely no idea what I have been through in the past two years of my life. You want me gone so bad? Fine! I'll leave you alone forever and never speak to you again. Would that make you happy?" I was as angry as angry gets at this point and I was about ready to actually kill my supposed friend.

"Black there was no justifiable reason for what you did! You couldn't have just walked away from him!" Flare continued to verbally assault me when he has no idea what any of that stuff was about.

No, I couldn't have walked away from that!" I snarled at Flare as I began gritting my teeth together in frustration.

"Oh and why the hell not? Because you are an idiot that only thinks of himself?"

"You know nothing, Flare! So shut up! You have no idea what those pokemon have done to my life!" I was done being treated like shit by my friend, so I began to walk away from him and towards the charmander in the corner of the room. He was startled when I walked up towards him.

"You know where Vincent is. now bring me to him and no bullshit this time!" The charmander froze at my demands.

"Uh… Okay, I will bring you to him. But I need you to understand that I was forced to do that, and I wanted no part in what just happened. I'm truly sorry, honestly." The charmander actually did sound really sorry but I only had one thing on my mind right now and that was far from his apologies.

"I don't care just take me to him."

We then both ran out the door and began heading towards Vincent's real location. I just pray for that charmander's sake this is the real deal, or he is going to miss his legs when I'm done with him.

**Point of View Flare**

I sat their worrying about Kana praying that she would be okay. I also thought about my argument with Black, was it really worth getting that mad about? He did hurt Kana but he did seem to know this Vincent pokemon. I continued to get frustrated with those thoughts and I attempted to rid my head of them.

We waited for about two hours before the nurse finally called Alex "Mr. Alex Hayter you may now see your pokemon. Just be gentle with her. She is still in bad shape." The lady at the front desk said from across the room. Alex quickly got up and started walking quickly towards Kana's room. I followed behind him, afraid of what I was about to see. We finally found her room and entered.

There in a pokecenter bed was a jolteon covered in bandages and hooked up on a heart monitor and other machines. The bandages covered most of her torso and some of her face as well.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't bear to see her in this state. I couldn't bear to see someone so innocent suffer for someone else's actions. My rage for Black started to return as I looked at my injured friend. I just wish this was all a dream but I knew it wasn't

Alex was also just as shocked as me. Although he chose to walk up to her and get a closer look. He looked mentally destroyed from the site he saw. I could see tears beginning to roll down his eyes. Kana has always been someone in both of our lives for a very long time. She was always cheerful and always wanted everyone around her to be happy. She didn't deserve this. Not her out of all pokemon. It should be me in that bed now, not her.

"Flare." I heard her weak voice call out to me.

"Kana. you're awake. How do you feel?" I asked anxiously dying to know how she was.

"I've had better days." That was a huge understatement.

"Kana, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have never left you alone to fight that charmander. I'm so sorry." I was now beginning to cry from the guilt of realizing that his was not Blacks fault it was mine for leaving her to fight alone with that charmander.

"It's not your fault" There was then a long silence in between her sentences. "It was no ones."

"How can you say that, I left you to fight that charmander all alone when I should have been there to help you." I could no longer hold in my tears and a few slowly escaped my eyes.

"Flare you shouldn't beat yourself up. I know you're just looking for a way to justify me getting injured but it's not your fault, and even if it was I would never ever hold it against you for even a second." She had a weak smile on her face but it was enough to boost my spirits and put a smile on my face. Even when she was in her worst condition she could still make everyone around her happy.

"Flare, where is Black why isn't he here?" Kana asked with a worried voice.

I paused in silence as I remembered how I provoked Black to never speak to any of us again. "I... I blamed Black for everything, and I made him go away." I now felt like absolute garbage for treating Black the way I did.

"You need to find him." She then began taking a few deep breaths to help herself speak. "And set things right. You can't blame this on him, this wasn't his fault and he needs to know that."

"You're right, but he left hours ago, and I don't know where he went." I now realized how bad I screwed up. I may have seriously just lost one of my friends because I couldn't react appropriately to this situation.

"Well what are you doing here then? You need to find him before it is too late. I'd help if I was feeling a little better but for now you just have my support." Kana's voice was now growing quiet and I could tell she was falling asleep.

"I'll find him Kana. I'll be back with him as soon as I can so until then sit tight." I then began leaving the pokemon center ready to set things right with Black. The hard part would be finding him in this massive city.

I left Kana and Alex in the pokecenter as I went to find Black. He could be anywhere. I decided my first step would probably be to go find Gray and convince him to help even though he would probably find this situation gold.                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is important so please read. This story is actually up to 80 chapters on Fanfiction.net but I am going through and redoing all the beginning chapters of my story. So far I only have 11 chapters done :/ So, if you want more of this story please go to Fanfiction.net and look up 1MrGray or if this site even allows links https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10138537/1/The-Black-Dawn
> 
> I will be uploading more chapters as I edit them, thank you for your patience, and it would mean a lot if you guys and gals could support me on Fanfiction.net as well, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this story and your time is appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you prefer to read on fanfiction.net or you want to read the more up to date chapters that go past 50 chapters go to fanfiction.net or this link and you you can read it their https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10138537/1/The-Black-Dawn


End file.
